


Darkest Hour: Beginnings

by Octofae, Seriyan (Octofae)



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mabinogi - Freeform, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octofae/pseuds/Octofae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octofae/pseuds/Seriyan
Summary: Important events don't always happen with a 'bang' or an explosion. It doesn't always have a special flair, or fanfare.Sometimes, the greatest heroes are the ones who aren't, well "hero-ly," But alas, sometimes all that's needed to spark a series of events is a simple cry or a whisper. The unnamed heroes never have a chance to tell their story until now. Welcome to the end of the world. Please keep all appendages you'd like to keep near you at all times. Remember to remain seated until the ride has come to a complete stop.OC overload.





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This Story was originally posted on Fanfiction on my account that shares the name with this one. After having this account here for several months, I decided to post it here too. If you see it on Fanfiction under then penname Seriyan, then that is me! If you see it anywhere else under a name that is not Seriyan, that is NOT me. Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> This story's setting is loosely based of of the game Mabinogi. All events placed in this fic happen in an AU version of Erinn where death can happen. All events in this story are fictional and anything parallel to real life is purely coincidental.
> 
> The characters in this story belong to their rightful owners: my guildmates, close friends, and myself. Please respect that we all put a lot of time and thought into our OC's and wouldn't appreciate having them stolen.
> 
> If you can handle that, continue with the story. If that bothers you, then please do not read; or simply skim over the trigger spots. I'll do my best to leave a heads up, but I make no promises.
> 
> That being said, please enjoy the read.

_"And we run with a lonely heart; And we run for this killing love_

_And we run 'til the heavens above; Yeah, we run running in the dark_

_And we run 'til we fall apart; And we run 'til the heavens above"_

 

* * *

 

Scowls, disgust, frowns, whispers, bold declarations - it was all too much for her to bare; she couldn't do it anymore, she refused to. In a last ditch effort to block it out,  with tears streaming down her face, she covered her ears like a small child and ran, far from the place she called home.

 _"Traitor, Just like_ **_her_ ** _, Failure, Screw up. Must be in their blood. Stop  tormenting the animals, Sheepie."_

The words seemed to chase her through the Longa Sands carried by the fierce desert winds. _Make it stop, make it stop!_ her heart cried silently, as her body was whipped by the airborne sand grains, the words of those ones who were supposed to be her people ringing endlessly in her ears. The desert sun beat down on her skin, intensifying the sting.

Running without ceasing until she just could not run anymore, she found herself  crawling to an oasis; praying desperately that it wasn't a mirage, fearing her already bad luck had run out.

Wind battered and exhausted, she finally collapsed near a shallow pool of water, dipping her hands in it experimentally, nearly crying tears of joy when she found it wasn't a mirage.

The sun was beginning to set as she splashed her space and drank greedily from the fresh spring. As the sun gradually faded away, the temperature dropped in accordance. She was unfazed by this though; having grown quite used to the harsh conditions after living there all her life _. Then again_ , she thought dryly, _harsh conditions never bothered me too much._

After filling herself with more water, she made herself as comfortable as she could; curling up with her back near a rock structure, she immediately fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

Come morning, she was awakened by the sensation of a small, harmless lizard crawling on her exposed leg. With a yawn she looked at the little creature before gently picking it and putting it on a nearby rock where it could sunbathe in peace.

Rubbing her eyes, she rose and walked over to the pool, regarding her reflection. "Rough" was probably the nicest way of putting it.

Her long, rich blonde hair remained windblown and was visibly lightened from the dust blown into it from the combination of sleeping on sand as well as the desert winds. Her  scarlet eyes were bloodshot with  circles under them - she'd been tired for a long time. Truly that night on the ground was one of the best nights of sleep she'd gotten since that day.

That one day her world was torn upside down. Her older sister vanished - the one person who promised to be with her forever. The adults seemed to know nothing at all about it. She was there one day, and then gone the next. The only straight answer she was given was the general consensus that her sister had run away.

She was young, a preteen at oldest; but in that moment, she felt like she was older than the ground she stood on.

"Now... let's see what I actually remember about survival..." she murmured aloud before laughing bitterly as she searched through the small satchel she'd picked up before running the previous afternoon, visibly face palming when she saw the actual contents that should have been in the bag were gone thanks to a large hole. "And this is what I get for not checking beforehand. Good job Kirshea," she muttered bitterly to herself, "you messed up again." Unable to do anything aside from groan in frustration, _I thought it seemed kind of light come to think of it..._ she thought, before angrily throwing the satchel at the nearby rock wall.

"My my, " a sudden appearance of another person caused Kirshea to shriek and spin on her heels before promptly landing on her rear before shrieking at said person in a fit of embarrassment and anger, "What was that for? Wait why are **you** out here?" her voice raised several octaves. “If you’re here to take me back to Filia, I’m **not** going,” she quickly blurted out before giving him a chance to speakl

Stifling a chuckle, the man brushed some of his snow white hair out of his face, "Now now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves." he answered in a tone that  while sincere, still held and undertone of sarcasm, "I’m just a traveler passing through the area. Besides, child, do I look like an elf to you?"

"...." She stared blankly at him, pulling her hair up off her neck and holding it with her hands before exhaling sharply and letting her hair fall back onto her shoulders and down her back. "I uh..." she trailed off, unsure of how to answer him. “Well… no you don’t..”

Deep crimson eyes scanned the thrown satchel before darting back to the young lady in front of him, "Runnin' away?" he asked without a hint of judgement in his voice, eyes clear in understanding.

"Uh..." she trailed off before sighing, "yeah." She watched him intently, frowning slightly. This man spoke with an air of importance, but his lazy-tongue accent made it seem as if everything was a joke to him. It confused her.

"Ah," he said softly, sitting down near her, "must be pretty bad, huh?"

"Well... yeah," she answered weakly, taking a seat beside the man, unsure of how to explain the need of escaping the oppressive atmosphere of Filia without coming off as a spoiled preteen with a pre-midlife crisis.

"Oz Kuolema, by the way," he introduced himself, adjusting his white shirt, beads of sweat rolling down his face. "I hate the sun," he murmured dryly. “I guess you’re used to it as an elf though, aren’t you?”

"Oh, Kirshea Yanae," she greeted, extending her hand politely. "Well, we’re in a desert, its supposed to be hot,” she responded, smiling when he laughed.

"Pleasure to meet you," he responded automatically shaking her hand. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Um...." she trailed off, hesitating.

"If it'll help you get it off your chest, then please talk. I don't mind listenin' and I have all the time in the world," he assured her in a soft tone, going as far as to ruffle her hair in an affectionate and comforting gesture.

“Oh, well… about ten years ago I lived in Filia with my big sister and then one night she left and never came home. None of the grown ups seem to be able to give me a straight answer on what happened to her. All I get told is that she ran away… and well after she left the other kids started bullying me even more… but I can ignore that,” she insisted quickly, “I just want my sister back.”

"That must'a been tough," he commented, "was she a prodigy?"

"It was," she answered sadly, "and well... in a sense, I guess. She was really good at magic and singing," her expression perked slightly, "we were best friends though, we did everything together..." she trailed off again, her voice going flat, "and then she just... disappeared."

"Hm... That's sad," Oz lamented, "so... findin' her's gonna be a real pain in the ass, isn' it?"

".... that's putting it mildly," she answered after an extended silence, still baffled by the strange man before her.

"So.... _Yanae_.... hm..." he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Kirshea. Your sister wouldn't happen'ta be named _Seriyan_ would she?"

"H-How do you know that!?" She half gasped, half shrieked.

"Well," he paused to clear his throat, "there's rumors circulatin'round Uladh of a lil' gypsy who goes by the name _Seriyan Yanae_. She's said to be a phenomenal singer and musician, pretty good dancer too" he explained blinking slightly, studying her face. So many emotions passed through Kirshea's scarlet eyes; ranging from fear to sheer joy. He saw and could name them all.

“Hmmm… I think I still have one of these somewhere” he spoke more to himself than to her as he rummaged around in his bag before pulling out a flyer featuring a beautiful musician. "Tell me dear, is this your sister?"

Hands shaking, she took the flyer from his hands. Eyes widening in disbelief. There it was on the paper in her hands. Actual proof her sister was alive.  Warm eyes of identical color stared back at her. A cute pale face was framed by pink curls, and she smiled with such warmth, Kirshea felt like she were seeing it in person once again.

"S...Ser..." tears streamed down her face. She could hardly put words together, overcome by her emotions, "...its her.... Its...." Her grip on the paper tightened and the paper wrinkled and tore in her shaking hands.

"Whadaya say we mak'a partnership of sorts?" Oz  suggested, after giving the emotion filled female a moment to compose herself, "I'll help ya find ya sis, if you can help me with one thing.”

"Really!?" she squealed excitedly, nodding with enthusiasm.

"Of course," Oz calmly responded, extending his hand.

It was with vigor that Kirshea shook it, still a messy bundle of emotions.

The sun beat down on the duo, and the wind whipped through their hair and clothes, but they smiled in understanding and in hopes of a successful journey.

"First things first," Oz grunted, "Let's get out of this desert and I'll tell you a bit of what I need your help with."

With the first genuine laugh since Seriyan had vanished, Kirshea nodded happily, "Agreed."

Finally. She wasn't alone anymore. She was no longer an outcast. She'd found a home. It was everything she'd ever wanted.

 

* * *

 

Dark absinthe eyes scanned the area as a slight breeze danced through his long black hair. The mid day sun beat down on his lightly tanned skin. Frowning when he failed to see what he was looking for, "She's late," he spoke softly, leaning farther out the window looking at the streets below. "She's never late. Taku," he called to his lover, obvious worry etched in his voice. "I think something happened to her."

Glancing at Rasier in the mirror, Taku calmly continued getting ready for work - he was a royal chef in the palace - and ran a hand through his light lilac hair, "Baby, she may have gotten tied up, and you're gonna have to let go of the reigns sometime. She's _not_ a child anymore, no matter how much you deny it. Not to mention she’s not “never late,” as you put it. She’s just usually punctual," he corrected his lover.

"But she's late," Ras persisted, finally bringing his upper body back into the room. "She usually sends word if she's gonna be late."

"I'm sure she's fine, Baby," Taku reasoned calmly, "she'd send word if she was in danger, don't you think? Face it, we'd probably have a lil poo-faced Tsuki barking at the gate guardians."

"Yes I don't deny that, but she's late!!!!" Ras continued his tangent, seemingly unable to say anything else, still worried about his princess. "I'm gonna go look for her."

"You really need to chill Ras, give Princess until nightfall and if she's not back by then, then go look for her. She was coming from Emain, was she not? She probably slept in. You know this," Taku reassured his lover with a warm embrace while placing a quick kiss on Rasier's forehead.

"Alright," Rasier finally relented, relaxing in Taku's arms.

"And Baby," Taku continued, hugging his lover tighter, "when she gets here, don't jump her with fifty-questions and demand to know how every second of her morning went."

"I don't do that," Ras defended, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You did that last time, and you even asked her if her,” he paused to clear his throat, “ahem, cycle was still normal, if I remember correctly," Taku deadpanned, struggling not to shutter. He was still mentally scarred from that. He and his adoptive daughter had worn identical looks of stupefaction.

_Light scarlet met light amethyst as the duo exchanged baffled glances. The wordless "Did he really just?" passed between them._

_"Seriyan. I'm waiting. Is it?" Rasier asked again with a stern tone that held more concern than anger._

_"As far as I know its normal. I mean I haven't done anything that would cause it to change," their petite child answered honestly, blinking in confusion, brushing her bangs out of her eyes._

_"Good. Good. That's my babygirl~" Ras trilled in a happy tone, hugging the young lady who continued to send questioning glances to Taku who shrugged and left the room to go prepare dinner for his family while Rasier proceeded to make rather silly cooing noises as he rubbed his cheek against Seriyan’s._

_Maybe I shouldn't have left her to fend for herself against Ras,_ he thought in hindsight,stifling a snicker, brought only back to reality from his musings when he heard Rasier's defensive stammering.

"Well, I uh... well that was me making sure -"

"Our Princess is fine, she can handle herself, unless you are trying to call yourself a bad teacher since you're the one who taught her magic," Taku interrupted his stammering husband. He was unable to prevent the teasing sing-song voice he was using, adoring the flustered blush across Rasier's face.

"I'm a great teacher and I have no idea what you're talking about," Rasier defended with gusto; recovering from his temporary loss of words rather quickly. "My princess can take care of any ruffian that tries to get in her way!" he bragged, hands on his hips with his chest puffed out.

"Of course she can," Taku encouraged, thankful his little tactic worked. _Maybe he'll be calm for a few hours,_ he thought. "So why don't you go get her a dress or something for when she gets here?" the pale haired man suggested, letting go of his lover to get his chef's hat.

"That's a great idea! Hm... Ribbon, lace.... OH! Both!" Rasier declared passionately with both fists clenched and fire in his eyes while in a dramatic pose; causing Taku to sweatdrop in an anime-like fashion.

"Mhm... I'm gonna go to work now, Baby. You... go do that shopping thing _and please don't break the bank,"_ he added the last part as more of a mutter to himself before stealing a quick kiss from Rasier. "I'll see you when my shift is over. If she hasn't made it back by then,  then we will go looking for her, alright?"

With a heavy sigh, knowing he would be unable to change Taku's mind, Rasier relented, "Sounds good."

With a nod, Takuto left the room to head down to the lower levels to start his work day leaving Rasier to his own business of his _wonderful preparations to break the bank._

 

* * *

 

Coughing violently, Takori gazed at the blackened, charred remains of what had once been fish with nausea. The scent of the burnt fish flooded his nostrils and he felt like he’d be smelling the stench for weeks on end.

 _Lovely,_ he thought, tossing his failed dish into the fire; his stomach letting out a rumble in protest as he made a mental note to stop at the pub once he got to Port Cobh. _That probably would have been the dish that killed me,_ he added bitterly, absently wondering why even even bothered to try cooking anymore these days.

Kicking dirt at his small cooking fire until it was extinguished, the vagabond picked up his bag and trudged on his path due southeast.

The mid afternoon sun beat down on his skin as he continued onwards. As he drew closer to his destination, he could smell the salty sea breeze as he felt the wind kiss his ochre hair, lightly blowing it out of his eyes.

Just through the thicket of trees, his destination, he could already see the sparkle of the sun upon the ocean. Another rumble courtesy of his stomach. “Shut up, I’ll feed you when its time,” he muttered under his breath, slapping his belly.

Ignoring the nearby path usually taken by travelers, he staggered haphazardly through the thicket, his clothing getting tangled in the brambles. Knowing he looked rather foolish, _its worth it_ , he reasoned, having a shorter distance to walk.

After nearly landing on his face leaving the thicket, thankful there’d been no other pedestrians around to see it, he easily brushed his clothes off and smiled, seeing the pub was right down the hill upon which he was standing.

Moving quickly, he skid down the hill easily catching himself upon landing before calmly walking into the building, receiving a cheerful greeting from Annick; which he gladly returned, “The usual!” He told her upon sitting down.

“You got it~” the owner chirped, “Give me ten.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he responded politely, absently looking out the window. Zoning peacefully as he gazed at the waves. Surprised when his drink was brought to him, quickly murmuring a “thank you,” as he returned to watching the sailors hard at work on the docks.

 _It’d be fun to be a sailor,_  he mused, _traveling everywhere, seeing everything… new things… new foods… maybe some cooking lessons…._ Absently picturing himself on a ship with his own crew; offhandedly imagining being a pirate captain, nearly bursting into spontaneous laughter at the thought of himself and Equi in pirate gear. His friend sporting a rainbow eyepatch while he himself drowned in an oversized hat while they’d both donned random chicken suits and called themselves “Tuna.”

Equi… ah… his friend. He thought back to the day they’d parted ways sadly. _I wonder what he’s up to,_ he thought bitterly.

It’d been his decision to walk away, and he knew he’d have to stick to it no matter how painful it was. He couldn’t bare the thought of hurting his best friend. He admittedly loved the other man like family and thought of him as his own brother.

With a heavy sigh, he banished thoughts of his friend from his mind. His mood perking up when Annick brought him his favorite dish. He had to admit as he greedily scarfed his food down, he really needed more sleep.

 _Tuna Pirates? Pfft they’d call us all Sea Chickens,  we’d be the laughing stalk of the pirate world,_ he reasoned rationally, a small smile played at his lips as he took a drink before wiping his mouth clean with his napkin. _Tonight,_ he promised himself silently, _I’m sleeping in a proper bed at the inn,_ and then continued to eat his food in a way that could only be described as ‘starving lion.’

 _Well,_ he thought lightly, _at least we’d be able to sneak attack while our enemies laughed to death._

 

* * *

 

 _Achoo!_ The force of his sneeze literally left him sitting at the base of a tree. The humanoid male sat, dazed, fox ears erect and tail bushed up in a way that matched his messy deep indigo hair.

They were passing through Sliab Cullen, on route to Tir Chonaill after meeting up with a friend who’d willingly fixed Equi’s gear.

“Are you catching cold, Equi?” the vixen asked in a hushed tone that only her companion could hear.

“Nah, I’m fine Katni,” he answered, scratching his head sheepishly. “I guess Tako’s talking about me somewhere!” he declared with gusto, his tail swishing excitedly, blue-violet eyes sparkling.

The fox before him face-pawed. “Somehow, I highly doubt that,” she muttered more to herself than to him. “Come on Equi. Put your ears and tail away. This is a well-traveled path, it wouldn’t do good for you to be mistaken for a formor.”

“Yeah yeah,” he agreed,  relaxing and allowing his ears and tail to go back to their hidden state. “Hey Katni, about how close are we?”

“We’re about five minutes from the logging camp,” she answered automatically, hopping up on his shoulder, giving his cheek an affectionate nuzzle. “You gonna visit Tracy again?”

“You know it! He owes me a game of poker! I can’t wait to beat him again!”

His zest was contagious and Katni started laughing cheerfully, “Make him buy us dinner this time,” she joked, her tail swishing, playfully swatting the back of her friend’s head, “and pay for our stay at Tir Chonaill’s inn.”

“We’ll eat like royalty!” he declared with a laugh, mouth watering as he thought of Nora’s cooking.

Their idle chatter passed the time and before long the sounds of the busy logging camp reached their ears. The scent of the fresh pines was overwhelming and Equi felt his nose wanting to run; right when Katni herself sneezed.

“Bless you,” Equi responded automatically, stepping out of the trees and into the sunlight.

“Eeeeeyyy Tracy!” he yelled loudly, “I didn’t come all this way for you to give me the cold shoulder!”

“Now now my boy!” the old lumberjack sassed back with a gruff voice, “is that anyway to greet an old man? How’ve ya been, kiddo?”

With pleasantries out of the way, the two then sat down for what really mattered; an all out war in a game of poker. Equi having a _slight_ advantage. “You’re gonna pay for my stay at the inn!” he bragged in jest.

“You’ll be singing a different tune when you’re working for me,” Tracy bragged back.

Both donning identical grins, the games began.

 

* * *

 

_“And we run with a lonely heart_

_And we run for this killing love_

_And we run for a heavenly heart”_

  
_"And We Run" - Within Temptation_


	2. Formations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai and Seriyan are introduced, Oz takes a scenic trip.
> 
> It should be noted that this chapter takes place 6months after the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who doesn’t work for Nexon or have rights to the game? That’s right. Me. Please don’t sue me. The only thing you’ll get is an old shoe and maybe a shredded sock. So yeah. Don’t do it. Its not worth your time or money.
> 
> This chapter is really Sai and Seriyan heavy and is rather slow, but its a requirement to set the foundation for the rest of the story, so bear with me.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> The first step to forgiveness is accepting that the other person is an idiot.
> 
> You can’t always control who walks into your life; but you can control what window you throw them out of.
> 
> And this has been your daily life lessons with Seri. Enjoy the read.
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Bad Words (Especially the “F” word.) Heated makeouts. Blood. Super hardcore ninja mode go, Implied malicious sexual intent. Character Death/Murder. The Authoress is a sadist.

 

_ “I lost my way here in this quest, can't lie _

_ I can't believe what's happening, I don't know what to say _

_ I cant believe I left to see this day _

 

_ I don't wanna live this way, it haunts my mind _

_ And I just need to get it straight, stop wasting time _

_ And I don't wanna live and feel that I can change what's right _

_ But I know, we'll be living in a lie” _

 

* * *

Sighs and heavy breathing kept the dark basement from being completely silent. His lips met her’s in a frantic frenzy, and she returned the hastey kisses. He lifted her up and pushed her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Entwining his fingers in her curly pink hair, he cursed silently to himself when one of his fangs grazed her lower lip.

It was her fault they were in this situation really. It was supposed to be a routine stealth infiltration mission, _ but no, Madam Pinky just had to get drunk, _ he relented somewhere in the back of his mind.  _ But, _ he had to give her credit,  _ it was her fast thinking that saved our asses. _

He’d already put off his weekly feeding as long as he could and now tasting  _ her blood _ only reminded him of how bad he’d really let himself go this time. He’d already been irritable most of the day from the blood lust and by the time he’d found her he hadn’t had a chance to go find a random person to feed on, and had been feeling lightheaded ever since he and his partner had first entered the basement.  _ But, _ he had reasoned at the time,  _ we have a job to do so that has to come first. _ Being a vampire, in his honest opinion, sucked some ass.

He could taste the tart alcohol in her system, but paid that no mind, knowing he’d probably have a buzz of his own sometime soon. What hit him was the magic in her blood; such intensity, he’d really never had anything like it. He knew she was a fairy, she’d told him that herself after they became partners - they’d been working together ever since he’d dug her out of the desert sands six months prior. While he wasn’t intending to feed on her, he knew that if he didn’t, he’d pass out; and that wouldn’t bode well with their mission.

It’d been stupid really, he said something and pissed her off, she stormed out and went and got drunk.  _ Ok, so pissing her off was my fault, _ he admitted,  _ but she didn’t have to go and start drinking. She knew we were doing this tonight. _

And so here they were in the basement of  Sen Mag Castle; locked in a rather sloppy make-out session surrounded by security guards.

They’d gone to stay at the castle under the guise as newlyweds wanting to view the scenery and were staying as only two of the many other guests attending the residential area’s annual festival. While most of the civilians were attending the festival, they’d sneak into the archive room and steal some documents for their information broker. General business. They’d get the information they wanted, at a price.

_ “This damn information better be worth it,” Seriyan had told him dryly, hands on her hips, her face scrunched up in an exasperated experesssion. _

He could see the moment she’d told him that as clearly as if she were doing it before him presently; and in that moment, he couldn’t have agreed more.

_ At least she stayed true to our cover, _ Sai thought dryly. Pulling her even closer for dramatic effect, before pulling away from his ‘lover’ as a dramatic show of breaking their kiss, “Ahem,” he wore a not-so-fake irked expression, “Do you mind?” he said to the guards.  _ I hate my life. I hate my life, _ he thought in sour frustration. What little blood he’d gotten from her was not near enough to sustain him for the week; but it’d hold him over for at least ten minutes.

“You two aren’t supposed to be down here,” one of them informed the duo.

“Awww come on~~~” The tipsy fairy trilled cheerfully, “it's  _ our honeymoon _ , can’t you just let it slide this once,” she paused with a slight hiccup,” at least having the sense to act like she was guilty. “Pleaaasseee,” she begged coyly, “where’s your sense of risque adventure??”

_ Fuck my life, _ Sai thought darkly as he played along, having gotten a taste of Seriyan’s blood he was already starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol in her blood affect him, too quickly for his liking, “Yeah~” he chirped, “haven’t you ever wanted to have fun?”

“Oh com’on cap. They’re kids,” one of them urged his superior, “remember when you and your wife-”

“That’s enough,” the captain snapped, flushing slightly. “Just escort them back to their rooms,” he ordered before turning a sharp gaze on the duo before him, “and don’t sneak down here again.”

“Yessir~” Sai and Seriyan chimed in unison, Sai picking Seri up and carrying her bridal style up the stairs. Dramatic effect, yes. It made him look like a true helpless romantic; the reality was he knew Seriyan would be unable to walk because of that combination of alcohol plus the endorphins released from his fangs. He’d already felt her go slack and lean on him for support when he was holding her,  _ She’ll probably be out of commission for a few hours, _ he thought, feeling the room sway - maybe that was him; he didn’t know nor did he care at that point.  _ Fuck if I’ll be able to find a feeder at this hour,  _ he thought grumpily, feeling his arms weaken. While Seriyan was by no means heavy, the stress of everything was catching up to him and his whole body felt like a deadweight; carrying her wasn’t helping at all.

He was still determined to get himself and his companion in their room before passing out though. His internal clock told him it was somewhere around two in the morning.

Upon making it back to the luxurious room they shared - their informant’s guild greasing all the bells and whistles for the sake of their cover - he vaguely heard the guard’s chiding of “no more racy adventures” followed by “have a wonderful night.”

Closing the door, he trudged to the bed and unceremoniously dropped Seriyan on it. Before climbing in beside her.  _ At the very least, it’ll look like a hickey, _ was his last coherent thought before being consumed by the bloodlust; knowing he’d probably regret it later, passing out shortly after taking the bare minimum from her.

 

* * *

Light scarlet eyes fluttered open at the sound of the castle’s bell tolling noon.  _ Its way too loud, _ she thought groggily; the bell hurting her sensitive ears. Her head spun as she pieced the events that had taken place the previous day. The argument, the drinks, what happened in the basement. She vaguely remembered him feeding off her. She honestly couldn’t for the life of her remember what he’d said that had made her so angry, nor did she care to remember. It’d been ridiculous anyway.

_ Ah fuck it all, _ she thought dryly her head pounding with the aftereffects of her alcohol binge the previous night. Preparing to give her partner a rather not so gentle shove out onto the floor.

She changed her mind after one good look at Sai, sleeping soundly next to her.  _ Stupid ass _ , she thought, affectionately running her fingers through his hair.  _ You know better than to push it like that, _ she observed the darker than normal rings under his eyes, and his lightly tanned complexion ashen. Despite the fact he had a tendency to get under her skin - usually intentionally on his part - she considered him one of her best friends and cared for him. Of course, there was also the  _ minor detail _ he bailed her out of a nearly  _ four million gold _ debt - which she was truly grateful for - there were no longer giant bandits chasing her down for money.

They found that they worked well together, especially at night. Sai being able to see very well in the darkness, and she herself having her hyper-sensitive hearing; it was perfect. He could see to fight close combat, and she could hear enemy approaching and warn him ahead of time allowing them to prepare an ambush of their own. Tested and proven once when they’d been traveling through Sen Mag during a would-be bandit ambush.

He’d been an enigma to her at first; seeming to not want anything to do with or or people in general. She’d seen him outright kill, he wasn’t one to be trifled with; but  it changed as she got to know him. He’d admitted that her aura made him feel relaxed once night when they were talking about  _ weird traits _ they both had. Several things had come up: he could manipulate shadows, read auras, and see exceptionally well in the dark. She was a fairy, her hearing, and of course the seal on her chest. As much of a pain as it was - Seriyan was unable to remember her early childhood and trying to remember cause the seal to activated and send waves of excruciating pain through her body. Then of course was her  _ super healing _ as Sai had called it; she’d always been able to recuperate rather quickly.

His backstory, she’d learned one night on a mission when he’d had a nightmare that forced him to relive  the worst day of his life. As he leaned on her shaking like a leaf, his story spilled in a panicked rumble. 

His own cousin had framed him for the murder of his parents and then the night prior to his execution, destroyed his home.

Knowing that Sai didn’t like to show his weak side, she’d simply sang a lullaby she’d picked up from her adoptive fathers as she pet his hair until he finally relaxed and drifted back to sleep. The following morning she took it upon herself to actually get up early and make breakfast instead of pawning it off on him as was the norm, and said no more on the matter. After that particular incident, she’d found him very easy to read and was no longer wary of him.

Drawn out of her musings by hearing a clammer far off, she summoned her magic to enhance her hearing absently eavesdropping as she continued to run her fingers through Sai’s hair. Closing her eyes to better focus on the castle staff’s conversation. It was one of the moments she was thankful for her hearing, it made spying easy despite the drawback of loud things in general giving her a migraine, or hearing more than she desired to know about a person.

Her peaceful expression turned into a frown before slowly opening her eyes. “Looks like we really did luck out last night,” She said to her now awake companion, “Shortly after we got  _ escorted _ out they caught someone breaking into the archives. Probably some of Embezzler’s rivals. There’s apparently a hidden camera even Siennah didn’t know about  along the wall facing the door. Security’s gonna be tighter so it’d probably be better to wait another day before we try again. We still have two more days before the festival ends.”

“Heard my breathing change,” he confirmed rather than asked in a sleep raspy voice while stifling a yawn.

“Yep,” she answered, not looking at him. “Seems like that new cam was installed the day after we got here,” she informed.

“Ah,” he commented, rolling over from his side to his back. “Looks like we’ll really have to play up the act now that we got  _ busted _ over the next few days.”

“Probably make several appearance at the festival too,” she agreed quietly. “and Sai,” she asserted, “ _ Don’t ever push off your feeding like that again. _ Feed off me if need be, but this could have been the thing that killed you. Don’t give me that  _ I’m fine _ shit either. You look like you’ve been run over by a merchant’s elephant.”

“And you’re really attractive with your baggy hangover eyes too,” he deadpanned, his look of exasperation quickly turning into mock cries for help when she hit him in the face with her pillow. “and sorry about what I said yesterday, but was going and getting  _ drunk _ necessary?”

“I wasn’t drinking because I was mad,” she paused under his scrutinizing gaze, “at least at the end of it. I only had two while I was mad I actually stopped after those two and was leaving to find you. After that, this,” she gestured to the elaborate anemone flower engraved on her chest, “flared up and I went back for more to numb it out.”

“Ah,” he said, nodding in understanding. “well, all things considering, I’m glad it went down the way it did then,” he sighed, brushing his shaggy black bangs out of his face.

“Me too, and I’m sorry too,” she relented, burying her face in her hands and laying back down, groaning pitifully.

“Why don’t you just sleep off that hangover and I’ll wake you up for the festival tonight so we can make a grand appearance?” he suggested lightly, yawning by the end of the sentence.

“You look like you could use the sleep too,” she commented with eyes half closed. “and I’m  _ not _ hungover,” she snapped weakly.

“I probably will sleep here and there,” he half whispered, turning so that his back was to her. “Sleep well  _ Madam Pinky _ ,” he murmured, ignoring her denial.

“Yeah yeah,” she yawned, curling up in a fetal position, lightly kicking the back of his leg, “you too,  _ Ass.” _

 

* * *

With a sigh, a pale hand ran through snow white hair before pulling his black cloak over his head. “Incompetent,” he mumbled as he passed through the busy village center.

_ Morri. Known for housing the temples of Aton the Great, _ he mentally recited in a scholarly fashion.  _ Beautiful place, I’ll give them that; however, _ crimson eyes darted to where several paladins gathered around a street stall.  _ Security seems to be most lax mid afternoon. Perfect, _ he noted, continuing to meander around the village.

_ Kirshea probably would have loved the scenery here, _ he noted in hindsight. He’d left her back at their lair studying a map of Uladh with a list of her sister’s known show locations and told her to decided what she thought would be her best course of action in finding her sister; treating her as an apprentice.

She’d eagerly accepted the task and promised to do her best.  _ Smart girl, _ he praised silently.  _ I’ll just take her a souvenir back, _ he continued glancing around, taking in as much as possible.

“Oh, can I help you…? You seem lost,” a robed bald man with an overly cheerful smile asked.

“Oh! Why actually yes you can…” he trailed off, “oh dear where are my manners?” he added with a clumsy smile, “You’re a monk of Aton the great, right?” bowing formally, “I meant no disrespect, I’d really appreciate any help you can give me!” he exclaimed cheerfully.

“Oh yes, I am,” the monk answered kindly, “now what can I help you with?”

_ Ah perfect, a naive old fool, _ he thought, keeping his outer appearance schooled.  _ From that pendant hanging he’s one of the ones inside the volt, Perfect. _

“Well actually…” Oz began, meeting the elder man’s gaze and holding it, watching as the monk’s eyes glazed over signalling the monk was under his spell. “...I need you to do something for me…”

_ The old bat doesn’t stand a chance _ .

 

* * *

Opening his eyes with a slight groan, a quick glance at the overly bright light coming through the curtains told him it was late afternoon and twilight would be quickly approaching. Simply put - it was time.

With a heavy sigh, he rolled over and glanced at his still sleeping companion; her back to him with her hair spread across the pillow. As he gazed at her, he briefly wondered how much holy water she would dump on him if he were to push her out of the bed, eyeing her bag - her bow and arrows packed away neatly.

_ Not worth chancing it, _ he thought, shaking his head, before  getting up and making his way to the shower.

He was rather groggy and his head hurt - he hadn’t slept much after all - having spent the afternoon  _ trying _ to sleep turned into watching Seriyan hog the covers and manage to cacoon them around her and listening to her even breathing.

_ That was really stupid _ , he scolded himself as he let the hot water run over his body. He was still feeling the effects of his close-call the previous night. His head was throbbing with a migraine, but he didn’t complain - it was his own fault for waiting until the last possible minute. He’d gotten lucky, thinking back to an instance in Kuolemata when one of the servants fell out dead because they waited too long for their weekly feeding.

With a sigh, he cut the water off and dried and dressed himself before making his way out into the room. He quitely padded over to the bed where his companion still slept. Lightly putting a hand on her side and gently shaking her awake. “Its time,” he informed her softly.

Rolling over onto her back looking at him through confused, half open eyes she blinked twice before responding with a very  _ intelligent  _ “huh?”

Stifling an outright laugh, he continued to nudge her, “Seriiii,” he drawled, “com’on, its show time, I’ve already had a shower so its your turn. I’m going to get dinner and we can eat before we go out.”

After a rather large yawn and stretching, Seriyan sat up and rubbed her eyes, “Get extra honeydew?” she asked, looking at him with obvious begging in her eyes.

“Of course,” he nodded before backing away from the bed. “I’ll be back shortly.”

“Thank you~” she chimed excitedly, getting out of bed herself to go rummage through her bag.

As Sai left the room, he heard her mumbling to herself about ‘what to wear.’ After a subtle glance around the occupied hall, he quickly shifted into character, “Now Sweetie, whatever you choose to wear will look simply divine on you,” he called to her before closing the door.

While none of the other guests around looked like they were Embezzler’s rivals, remotely dangerous, or even security guards, he didn’t want to risk their cover being blown. The previous night had been close enough, and if they wanted their mission to go unhitched, then playing the part, even when probably not needed, was the key.

_ “He’s so sweet!” “Ah young love.” “Why don’t  _ **_you_ ** _ do that anymore?” _

He vaguely heard the comments of some of the other guests as he made his way to the dining area. Thankfully, dinner was come and go, with the option of take-out, instead of a formal dine-in setting.

While the dining hall was elegant, with the rustic wooden walls, mahogany drapes hung over the floor to ceiling windows tied back with elaborate gold tassels that overlooked the nearby lake. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling the beading resembling raindrops. While it vaguely reminding him of Kuolemata’s palace, he pushed his homesickness aside and forced himself to stay focused on his task at hand.

Picking up two plates, he made his way over to the makeshift buffet bar and began fixing their dinner; shamelessly taking the whole bowl of honeydew along with him and borrowing a small dinner cart to hold the plates for him. Lazy? Yes. Did he care? Absolutely not.

Seeing nothing of significant importance, he finished his task and headed back to the room, dramatically calling out to his so-called wife, “Sweetie~ I’m back~” he announced before opening the door.

“Great! I’m starving!” her voice was muffled through the door.

_ Guess that means she’s dressed, _ he thought before opening the door and wheeling the cart in.

“So tell me Darling~ Do I look divine?” Seri asked playing coy, twirling the ends of her hair around her finger and batting her eyelashes in an obvious attempt to be cute.

“Eh… Not really. I’ve seen better,” he jibbed, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. A chuckle escaped when he ducked to avoid an incoming pillow.

“Ass,” she hissed, frowning and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her lower lip poked out while she sulked.

Still laughing at her expression, Sai wheeled the cart over. “I got the whole plate of honeydew for you.”

Her sour expression perked and the pout was immediately replaced with a smile. “Gimme.” She demanded, wasting no time to ensure the fruit plate was the first thing to leave the cart.

“So demanding,” he teased lightly, taking his own plate and having a seat at the table - politely waiting on his company to join him.

“Of course. I know what I want and I go for it,” she answered automatically taking a seat at her own chair.

The duo then proceeded to finish their meal in a comfortable silence.

Upon finishing, Sai made his way to the bathroom  and Seriyan spend the idle time finishing getting ready.

 

* * *

Upon finishing their preparations, the partners made their way out of the privacy of the castle to the crowded streets of the residential area. The atmosphere was warm and mellow and the square was decorated smartly with elaborate lighting, food and game stands lined the streets.

At one point, Sai decided to take some of his pent up frustration from the previous night out on the poor unfortunate soul in the dunking tank. Much to his embarrassment, he won a not so manly stuffed rabbit clad in pink frills and lace - which he promptly shoved at Seriyan; who only made it worse as she proceeded to make the damn thing dance and sit between them when they paused at a bench to enjoy some ice cream. The final straw however, was when she put the damn on his head and in an intentional squeaky voice in a sad attempt to imitate Simon declare that “The bunny now rules thee.”

He quickly ducked out from under the stupid plush, that he was  _ most definitely _ certain was mocking him with its over-sized far too joyful eyes.

“Oh come on,” Seriyan chimed playfully bumping his right arm with her shoulder, “He’s a total cutie!” 

“Uh.  _ He’s _ decked out in pink and lace,” Sai retorted smartly, smirking when she stuck her tongue out at him.

“You’re just jealous he rocks my colors better than you.”

“Oh yeah, totally,” he grinned, at least feeling better than he had the previous night and throughout the day. “I think he rocks it better than you though.”

That was the comment that earned him a smack in the face from said  _ fluffy white rabbit. _

 

* * *

As it gradually grew later, feeling that adequate time had passed of keeping their cover, they began to head back to the castle - they still had a job to do after all. And thankfully, she’d put the  _ stupid _ rabbit plush away in her bag.

“Sai.” Seriyan said sharply, narrowing her eyes. “There’s a problem. An alarm’s going off in the basement and I hear horses galloping this way. I think that -” she was cut off when Sai abruptly tackled her into the thicket. “Shh,” he hissed. 

After a few minutes of neither daring to move a platoon of guards soon passed by, giving chase to the thieves. 

“Looks like the rivals got there first,” the fairy whispered once the soldiers were out of earshot.

“Not for long,” Sai grumpled before turning his gaze to the direction he saw Seriyan quickly turn her head. 

“I hear-” she began, but he cut her off.

_ “Shit!” _ Sai swore as they watched the cloaked figures disappear into the trees; closing his eyes and holding a hand out above his shadow. It pooled and a blob rose from it quickly shaping into a horse. Quickly giving Seriyan a boost to get on before hopping up himself, he had his shadow horse give chase in a full gallop. “Can you still hear them?” he asked earnestly, his eyes scanning the area.

“Yes I can. They aren’t too far off,” Seriyan answered. “Veer East. We can ambush the thugs, and miss the guards.”

“And maybe get the documents and go,” Sai acknowledged with a nod. “Good plan.”

And so they rode through the trees in virtual silence with only the sound of hooves pounding the earth. Catching up to their targets had been the easy part. What was going to be tricky was staying off the radar until their targets had lost the guards chasing them so that they could steal the documents unhitched.

Fate seemed to smile upon them as they came  to a small clearing. “Seems they lost the guards for now. If we’re quick, we can grab them and go.”

 

* * *

 

“Too easy,” one of the thugs bragged haughtily, waving the file around.

“You fucking moron, why the hell would you do that?” his accomplice questioned roughly whilst punching his partner in the nose. “We gotta get these back to the boss in one piece.”

In the trees Sai and Seriyan exchanged a one-sided glance; clearly Embezzler’s rivals didn’t send the most intelligent agents out there.

Silently recalling his horse, Sai grabbed his concealed dagger and immediately charged their enemies, slicing the more intelligent of the two cleanly in the neck.

Something in the other goon’s eyes changed and he wore a more feral expression, throwing a heavy punch in Sai’s direction; his task of guarding the documents seemingly forgotten.

The man was much taller than Sai and had a much thicker muscle density and was surprisingly fast for someone of his build.

Ducking and dodging the fists, Seriyan dashed forward to retrieve the now scattered documents. As she grabbed the scattered documents, she swore under her breath upon hearing another set of feet charging at her from behind.

Swearing, she spun around and sent a series of electrically charged blasts at her opponent, cursing out loud as she thought of her bow left back in the room. She’d left it because as party goers, they wouldn’t need to carry weapons.  _ Not that it’d have done me much good in the dark _ , she thought bitterly, dancing circles around her opponent.  There was no moon in the overcast sky and she was relying on sound rather than sight to avoid her opponent.

Sai continued his mini tango with the unattractive beast as his dagger clashed with his opponent’s sword, focusing on ducking and dodging his opponent’s wild swings; smirking at his advantage over his opponent’s lack of sight. Seizing an opening he charged in for the kill, wasting no time in jabbing his dagger in the goon’s eye. 

The persistent bastard refused to go down as neatly as his predecessor and continued to struggle,  managing to send Sai spiraling into a nearby tree before collapsing himself.

Slightly disoriented from hitting the tree, Sai cast his crimson gaze where Seriyan was fighting her own opponent, when his gaze flicked to the abandoned documents. Shaking his head, he darted for the papers not wanting the wind to blow them away or worse - getting damaged in the struggle.

Seriyan sent a blast of fire at her opponent, using the light from it to get her bearings and leaped onto a nearby tree stump and hit him again with another blast of fire sending him closer to Sai.

Sai anticipated her move and had his dagger ready, moving slightly so as not to miss.

The battle ground turned slightly brighter as some of the clouds parted revealing the full moon that had been hidden most of the evening. The beauty surreal over the bloody battle ground.

“Got the documents?” she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side, as he made his way over to her and taking his offered hand.

“Yeah. I’m fixing to send them to Siennah now,” he nodded, already focusing on making another shadow creature. This time, it was an owl, “take these back to Embezzler’s base,” he instructed the creature who gave a quick swoop around its master and Seriyan before taking to the skies and disappearing from view.

“Dishevel your clothes a bit more,” he enjoined taking his own bloody shirt  and gloves off, calling forth his shadow horse once again, “in case we run into guards. They are sure be patrolling, plus the search team is still out and about.. I’d rather them think we’re like horny rabbits than to suspect us of foul play,” he admitted, already calling forth his shadows to swallow the remains. “I’d say lets return to the festival but the blood on our clothes is suspicious.”

“At least the horses got away,” Seriyan commented softly, complying by removing her  shirt so  that her skin-tight undershirt showed, “maybe they’ll think that they ditched the horses and made off by boat,” pointing to the lake as she spoke.

“Perhaps so,” he agreed quietly, once again helping her back on the horse. “Hmm...”  He murmured as he hopped up himself. “Ah hah,” he said while taking a hand and ruffling her hair.

“Excuse,” she growled swatting his hand away, “it’s going to get tangled and brushing it out hurts,” she muttered, groaning when she felt knots. “Just great,” she hissed, “You’re going to be the one to brush them out since you put them there.”

“Well your hair looked a little  _ too perfect _ ,” he answered subliminally, before sighing in relentment,“and fine. I’ll do it when we get back in the room, are you happy now?”

“Extremely  _ pleasured _ ,” she answered sarcastically, leaning her head against his chest while Sai guided the horse on a longer, more round about way back to the castle.

 

* * *

_ “I can't believe whats happening _

_ I don't know what to say _

_ And what I wouldn't give to change our fate _

_ I don't wanna live this way, it haunts my mind _

_ And I just need to get it straight, stop wasting time _

_ And I don't wanna live and feel that I can change whats right _

 

_ But I know, we'll be living in a lie _

_ And I've tried so hard to hold on _

_ But I keep on falling _

_ And no matter how hard I run _

_ I just keep returning _

_ And I'm back to where I started from” _

  
_ “I Don’t Wanna”  - Within Temptation _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really apologize with how slow this chapter is. It’ll pick up soon, I swear. I really tried my best to make it not so blah for you lovely people to read. And… I’m not very good at writing action-y fight scenes, my apologies - I tried. 
> 
> Uh yeah. RIP random thugs that are rivals to Embezzler that I didn’t give a shit to give any names, depth or character development too. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY FOR GENERIC PEOPLE!
> 
> Characters in this Chapter:  
> Deathsai, Seriyan, Deadoz
> 
> Mentioned in this Chapter:  
> Siennah, Ksenny


	3. New Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai and Seri report their job well done (mostly) to Embezzler in exchange for information.
> 
> Order is introduced, and he thinks both Sai and Seriyan are bat-shit crazy. He's not having it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> The longer you live in the past, the less future you have to enjoy.  
> Knowledge is knowing a tomato is a fruit; wisdom is not putting it in a fruit salad.
> 
> A word to the wise isn’t necessary - its the stupid ones that need advice.
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Bad Puns. Sass level over 9000. Threats/Interrogation  
> Blood. Cussing.
> 
> Enjoy~

_ “ _ **_I can’t forget;_ ** _ the silver flower that’s  floating in the sky _

**_I can’t forget;_ ** _ In order for it to not scatter, I wrap it up _

**_I wait for you;_ ** _  break your fickle ideals and until the new world, _

_ come on, with your hand  _ **_till the end._ ** _ ” _

  
  


* * *

They were in a dimly lit room in the corner in the back of a bar, standing by a wall near some decorative plants.

At least that’s what it seemed like. They were actually in Embezzler’s base. The building was strategically designed to look like a simple bar from the outside. The truth was, beneath it there were several levels that connected with the sewer ways. What was even more impressive was the outer bar was connected to what appeared to be a run-down abandoned bell tower with decorative windows that allowed people inside to see out, but no one from the outside to see in.    


The architect had been a genius.

With a distinctive  _ ding  _ a hidden panel opened and the girl leading them, motioned for them to step in. 

Ayiana was escorting them today. Her platinum blonde hair flowed freely around her shoulders, framing her lightly freckled face. Her amber eyes seemed to glow like fire in the dim lighting. Over all, she appeared weaker and out of place compared to other Embezzler lacky’s that they’d seen lounging around the bar.

Sai and Seriyan knew better than that though. Ayiana was one of Embezzler’s Elites. A member of the inner circle; one of the admins.

“Its good to see you both again,” she spoke softly once the elevator doors were closed. “Shame it wasn’t under better circumstances though,” she added as an afterthought.

“Likewise, Ayiana,” Seriyan answered politely, “How’ve you been?”

Seriyan had met Ayiana several years prior; before she started her singing career, in Tara’s palace. Ayiana, at the time was doing alchemy work for Tara and spent a lot of time there as a guest.

“As well as I can be,” the alchemist answered with a faint smile, “You seem to be doing well yourself,” she commented lightly before schooling her features as the elevator came to a stop.

The doors opened to reveal a beautiful giantess, who regarded the duo with a mostly friendly expression.

They were receiving special treatment because of friendships within the elite circle. Sai having been friends with the leader for quite a while, and Seriyan knowing a few members of the elite circle.

“You two are lucky. Standard protocol would have had you two sitting in the bar downstairs,” the giantess commented, pushing her charcoal braid over her shoulder. Her amethyst eyes giving them a once over.

“We appreciate the VIP treatment,” Sai answered politely, as he and Seriyan followed the two women to a back room. 

“Boi’s out on  _ business _ ,” the giantess informed Sai, seeming to know what he was fixing to ask, “So,” she lowered her tone and a mischievous smile appeared on her face, “You’re stuck with Siennah.”

“Well count my lucky stars, stuck dealing with the pain with no ally.” Sai replied in jest, making an exaggerated eye roll. “Good to see you again, Ruchana,” he told the giantess.

The doors opened to reveal a rather spacious lounge decorated in deep navy and gold, white furniture, and a rather intricate design on the floor. The room looked more like a forie than a lounge. 

Siennah was sitting comfortably on one of the couches with her assistant, Senny leaning on a nearby wall; looking as if she’d rather be asleep.

“Siennah~” Sai greeted dramatically, “you can’t be too pissed today, we got your documents to you two days ago!”

“Now if only I didn’t have to see your face today,” she jibbed back at him, before nodding at the fairy, “Hello, Squeakbox.”

With an exaggerated eye roll, Seriyan returned the greeting, “Hey, Smokestack,” she said right as Siennah picked up a cigarette and was about to light it.

“Tsk.” Siennah stifled a laugh before resuming her previous actions, “Have a seat you two,” her tone shifted from friendly jabs to her business voice. “Thank you for grabbing those documents for us,” she began, “of course as promised, I’ll tell you what you wanted. But first...” she cast her gray gaze at Sai, her only visible eye studying him, “Did you have  _ a romantic _ vacation? Wasn’t it just fun… and…..  _ full of risque adventure, _ ” the corners of her mouth upturned in a smug smirk.

“ _ S-shut up!” _ Sai snapped, his face flushing bright red, “Don’t even suggest stuff like that!”

Seriyan’s face turned pink as her hair, but she said nothing on the matter, casting her gaze to the floor.

A quiet cough from Senny was the only indicator of her nearly forgotten presence. 

_ At least someone was amused, _ Sai thought bitterly before clearing his throat to regain his composure, “So are you just going to pick on us all day, or get to the point?”

“Touchy touchy,” Siennah relented smugly, exchanging amused glances with her partner.

Senny’s only movement was to cross her arms in front of her chest. While her facial features were schooled in their usual blank look, her jade eyes sparkled every so slightly with vaguely hidden amusement.

“Anyway,” Siennah brought them back on topic. “Word is, Oz was sighted in that village east of Emain, Mori. You know, the small island that’s about ten miles past Ceo? The Village is actually built into the side of a mountain. It holds those sacred shrines and all that bullshit belonging to Aton the Great,” she commented, not really believing in any deity in particular, but was impressed with how the natives made their way of life. “Anyway, earlier this evening there were reports of a man of slender build, pale skin, crimson eyes, and hair the color of snow fleeing Morri by boat and then on horse upon reaching Emain. He managed to somehow  _ single handedly _ infiltrate the temple and make off with important documents. Also, some of his men were sighted near Tara earlier this week.”

“Sounds about like Oz,” Sai commented quietly, listening intently.

“I figured it’d be of interest to you,” the khaki blonde answered smugly, tossing her long hair over her shoulder before slightly adjusting the white eyepatch covering her left eye. “Unfortunately, that’s all I can give you for now. I’ll have more information within the week.”

“What you had though, is great. Thank you, Siennah,” Sai answered automatically. He’d have liked to learn more; but knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Siennah,” Seriyan spoke out breaking the silence, “how did you-”

The busty woman cut the fairy off with a laugh, “Well I found out about the camera after you and Sai’d left and I was going to send someone to warn you, but by the time I got someone free, you two’d already found it. Ayiana was already in the process of hacking into their security system to replace any footage of you two lovebirds stealing the documents; but I must say - the show was quite impressive. You two played it up well and then Akatsunogi’s incompetent goons did us all a favor. So it all worked out in our favor,” Siennah threw her head back in a hearty laugh.

Another scoff from across the room from Senny was heard as she failed to hide her own amusement of the flustered looks of the duo sitting across from Siennah. Her face was still impassive as always; but her light jade green eyes were aglow with her amusement.

 

* * *

As they finished their meeting, Sai and Seriyan were escorted back to the entrance by a still-giggling Ayiana and grinning Ruchana. The two hadn’t even been in the room yet seemed to know exactly what was said. Seriyan was the one to question this.

“Actually~ There’s nothing that the elites don’t know. We have all the important rooms bugged so that the inner circle  _ always _ knows what’s going on,” Ayiana answered through her giggles; “I’m the one who designed the system,” she bragged enthusiastically - quite proud of her own work. “Ruru and I were watching the meeting in the office across the hall.” 

“That explains a lot,” Sai muttered under his breath as he and Seriyan were allowed to leave.

“Thank you for visiting!” Ruchana called out gleefully. Before closing the doors behind her. Leaving Sai and Seriyan to walk towards the main path on Blago Prairie.

“I think I’m going to go visit Ras, since we’re this close to Tara,” Seriyan broke the silence. “Its been a while since I’ve visited him and Taku. I’m sure Tsuki misses me too; she doesn’t like not being able to travel with me.”

“Keep an eye out for Oz’s henchmen then,” Sai answered cautiously. While he didn’t want to separate from the charming fairy, he wasn’t in any position to argue with her - or rather, he could but it’d be a losing battle. 

“I will,” she answered automatically. “I’ll send a message to you if I find anything. You’ll be at  _ Cresent Moon’s?  _ in the usual room, right?”

Cresent Moon’s was a small out-of-the-way inn located on the outskirts of Emain’s city limits. Sai had struck a deal with the owner into reserving one particular room for him. 

“You know it,” he answered her; turning to head back to Emain Macha; though his gaze lingered on her  a bit too long to be considered completely innocent, “Hey Seri,” he spoke as she’d barely taken two steps in the opposite direction, watching her pause and turn her head to meet his eyes with her scarlet gaze, “Stay safe.”

“You too - don’t do anything rash. Oz may not even be nearby anymore, but that doesn’t mean go on a mad dash hunting spree for him either.” She advised.

“I won’t,” he promised.  _ “Though I may go through half the population of Emain for blood” _ he muttered,  _ “And that’ll be before I spend the remainder of the night at Bar Rua.” _

Shaking her head, she laughed at him, “Alright, then don’t _ do anything stupid.” _

“I’ll try not to,” he laughed with her, before turning his back to her and allow her to go on her way as he went his.

  
  


* * *

Katni was not happy to say the least at her current situation. Equi had decided that paying Glenis a visit was such a great idea. Unfortunately, the bonehead lacked the funds to actually buy his groceries so to make up the difference, the elder woman put him, and inadvertently her, to work.

“Equi,” the fox whispered softly so as only her partner could hear her, “you  _ suck _ at sweeping.”

“I don’t see you offering to help,” he answered automatically, waving the broom around with exaggerated gusto; effectively making a bigger mess.

“No opposable thumbs.” she answered back tartly, leaping back to avoid having small specks of dirt landing in her fur.

“ _ Equi _ ,” she hissed his name under her breath; growing gradually frustrated. “Why are we here again?” 

“I have a feeling Tako’s been here!” he smiled brightly as he keep  _ stirring dust around and calling it sweeping.  _ “Say what you want, Katni, but I’m sure Tako and I will be together again in no time!”

“You make it sound like you’re going to confess undying love to him,” she muttered into her paws.

The fox-boy tilted his head to the side in confusion at his partner’s statement. He, after all, had no concept of any kind of romantic love and quite literally platonically loved almost everyone.

“But I do love him, Katni,” he answered defensively, slamming the bottom of the broom against the ground, “he’s my best friend - its not hard to understand. I don’t understand why everyone gets their panties in a twist about it.”

With a sigh, Katni relented; she knew when to choose her battles and this particular conversation, she’d learned from experience, wasn’t worth venturing into. The boy just  _ didn’t _ get it - and probably  _ never _ would.

“You’re right, Equi,” she settled on finally, hopping up onto an empty barrel that’d once held apples to get out of her companion’s haphazard dust storm.

 

* * *

As Sai entered the small bit of woods that signified he was getting close to Emain Macha, a sharp cough got his attention.  _ Someone’s here, _ he thought, as he looked around cautiously. 

He was still in Embezzler’s territory, so chances of being attacked by any bandits belonging to Siennah and Boi were slim; though this close to Emain put him at the outskirts of it; there was a good chance that one of Embezzler’s rivals was nearby; Emain was neutral ground after all. 

_ Then again, a smart bandit wouldn’t cough and give away his location…. _ Another quick glance around,  _ unless I’m walking into an ambush. _ With a casual sigh, Sai schooled his features and casually summoned his dark magic; hiding his carefully controlled shadows amongst the nature in preparation for an attack.

His internal clock told him it was somewhere around three in the morning and he wanted nothing more than to go get shit-faced off some drunken slob’s blood; after all. Why go to a bar himself and spend money on a drink when he could easily kill two birds with one stone and prey off a drunken human and get the same buzz for free; while ensuring he could go a bit longer before  _ needing _ to feed again. 

At least he had another three hours before Bar Rua closed.

Another cough; this time it sounded wet and strangled. It wasn’t a luring call - someone was hurt. Thankful for his vampire eyes allowing him to see clearly in the moonless night, he made a mad dash in the direction of the cough.

He expected to find a drunk passed out in the clearing - what he found was a blood bath. So many dead bodies and - another cough - one soldier; barely alive. 

“Sorry Seri,” Sai mumured quietly as he sent his shadow-owl out to find her. Hopefully she hadn’t made the outskirts of Tara yet and would still be close enough to get there intime to save the young fellow’s life. 

His limited knowlege of first aid kicking in, he immediately pulled spare bandages from his pack and wrapped the young man’s neck and began applying pressure - not enough to strangle him, but enough to at least somewhat control some of the bleeding.

_ “Hurry Seri, Hurry.” _

  
  


* * *

First thing  he saw upon opening his eyes was a woman’s chest. While covered  in her clothing, it didn’t change the fact that there was a woman hovering over him with her chest near his now deep red, blushing face. “W-w-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?” he croaked, his voice sounding foreign to his ears, before coughing. Instinctively wanting to grab his neck where he felt a sharp pain and burning sensation only to have his hands slapped away.

Said woman let out a rather loud irritated sigh. “Stupid ass. I wasn’t done working on you, now look what you did. You reopened that neck wound and possibly damaged your vocal chords even more. Yes. These are my breasts.” she used one hand to point at her bosom, “I have them. Most women do,” she answered dryly casting her scarlet gaze at him, putting her hand back to where it had rested under his chin. “Now relax and hold still so I can finish fixing your vocal chords. Be forewarned that there’s a limit to what I can fix and you shouting like that probably just caused permanent damage to your voice.”

“How -” he began but was cut off by her shushing him.

“No talking until I’m done,” she instructed sharply, her eyes not straying from her work.

_ Aton damn, someone needs to learn the meaning of ‘bedside manner,’  _ he thought sourly. Thinking back to the healers back in Morri. Most were very compassionate and gentle and  _ polite to their patients.  _ He was brought out of his own mind by another man’s chuckling. Casting his gaze to where he heard the laugh he saw the voice’s owner.

“Bossy lil’ thing isn’t she?” he asked, not at all bothering to hide his amusement as he sat down on a large chest, leaning back against the old wood wall. One elbow was propped up on the dresser next to it and he rest his chin upon his hand. 

He found himself wanting to answer only to feel a slight pressure on his neck and hearing the pink female’s sharp,  _ “Don’t do it. Or I will  _ **_let you spend the rest of your life_ ** _ mute. _ And Sai,” she continued, casting a glance over her shoulder at the other man, “ _ stop pestering the patient while I’m working on his neck.  _ You both are lucky I wasn’t very far off and made it here in time,” she continued in a gentler tone, “Stop squirming like that, if I was going to kill you, I’d have done so before you woke up. Now relax and make this easier on both of us.”

He relented begrudgingly. As much as he hated to admit it, she made an excellent point that he couldn’t dispute. He hated his situation, but his only chance of survival was to trust is life in the hands of the tiny pink woman woman who was currently healing him, and her companion - Sai, as he’d just learned - whether or not he’d come out alive, he didn’t know; a thing that set of paranoia in the back of his mind. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was terrified. 

If that Sai-guy had heard the pink one, he didn’t acknowledge her, and from his perspective, said man appeared to be asleep.

_ I’ll just have to trust that Aton the Great loves me today, _ he thought  sending a silent prayer to his deity overseer. A faint pink glow reflecting on the pointy eared girl’s pale skin caught his attention.  _ Magical healing _ , he thought, unable to see the source because of his position; but he felt a warm sensation on his neck. 

“I’m not going to heal it completely, because it’s better for it to allow your body to repair itself naturally, but I’ve healed you to the point you’re out of the dangerzone. Take it easy over the course of the rest of this week and you’ll be fine. No lifting, no straining, and no extended periods of walking, or else it’ll reopen up that wound.” she instructed, helping him sit up.

“Who are you?” he cracked, his weak voice foreign to him.

“You’re welcome for not letting you die,” she deadpanned, crossing her arms in front of her chest, “and let it be known that if you reopen it, I  _ won’t _ heal it again.”

_ “My voice sounds weird.” _ He shot back, shooting the ‘know-it-all’ a sour look. Saved his life or not, she was really working his nerves.

“I did the best I could with what I can do,” she answered calmly, “your vocal cords were damaged so bad, I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to fix them, magic or not. At least you’re not mute.”

As he sat there, quietly taking in the information, he glanced over the duo taking in their features in detail. The man, Sai, rose from his spot, “alright, we took you in and healed you. In exchange for your life, you’re going to answer my questions honestly. But before that, what’s your name? Don’t try to lie to me. I will be able to tell,” he threatened in a low tone, crimson eyes glowing in the dim candle light.

“And if I don’t wish to answer?” the paladin challenged, prepared to give his life for his home as it was his sworn duty; but inwardly praying it wouldn’t come down to it. He wasn’t ready to die.

As if to answer his question, the corners of Sai’s mouth turned up in a sadistic smile. “You won’t be too fond of the consequences,” he answered slowly, pulling a sword out.

Knowing he was at the disadvantage he relented with a sigh, “What do you want to know?” he rasped, his voice still scratching.

“Let’s start with your name,” Sai began, speaking clearly. His crimson eyes seeming to glow in the dim candle light.

“Donagh Limerick, but I’m typically called ‘Order’ by my people,” he answered honestly, “feel free to call me that as well.”

“Ok Order,” Sai continued, giving him a once over, his eyes flashing slightly brighter before returning to their glowing state, “What happened in Morri before I found you?”

“Infiltrated by a single man. From what I could piece together, he hypnotized a monk and was able to make off with important documents from the Temple of Aton the Great. I’m not sure of all the details though. I was ordered to give chase to a man with crimson eyes and hair the color of freshly fallen snow.” Order answered again, recalling the event.

Something in Sai’s demeanor changed as he blinked and his eyes returned to normal. “I see…” he said softly, “so Siennah’s info was spot on.”

“From the sounds of things, we’d just missed it when we got back to Embezzler’s base,” Seriyan spoke softly, putting a hand on Sai’s arm. “Order, you said?” she addressed her patient, continuing after he nodded. “Did you happen to get a look at the person who attacked you? Was it the same man that took the documents, or a different person?”

“The guy that  did it fit the description we were given of the thief,” Order answered the smaller female. “A rather tall, lanky bastard with weird glowing crimson eyes and white hair that flowed like a woman’s.”

She seemed as if she were going to speak again but decided against it, instead elbowing Sai and casting a pointed gaze at him, mouthing something Order didn’t catch.

“My name is Sai Kuolema,” Sai began formally, seeming to snap out of his daze. He made his way across the room; stopping before Order and extending his hand, “and the lady that healed you is my partner, Seriyan Yanae,” he gestured to the small woman next to him, who at nodded with acknowledgement, “Its nice to meet you.”

_ ‘Nice to meet you,’ you say like you weren’t fixing to kill me twenty seconds ago,  _  he thought dryly as he gave them a once over before taking Sai’s hand and shaking it firmly. “Likewise,” he croaked, “and thanks for ya know, saving me.”

“Thank her for doing the healing process, not me,” Sai responded dryly. “if I’d attempted it, you’d have been dead before I even started.”

“Uh… right,” Order answered awkwardly, “Seriyan wasn’t it? Thanks for healing,” he awkwardly extended his hand.

“Thank my flower, not me.” She answered curtly; refusing to touch his hand, taking that opportunity to leave the room. “I’ll be upstairs,” she glanced at Sai before shutting the door.

_ Um. What?  _ he thought, confused.  _ Did she really just say ‘flower’? She talks to flowers….? What a nutcase. _ Casting one final glance at Sai, Order sighed at his situation,  _ Ok so we have a homicidal vampire and a girl that talks to flowers. What the hell have I gotten myself into? Aton, give me strength to not go insane. _

“So...uh…” Order began awkwardly again, “is she always that moody?”

“Only to idiots who pester her,” Sai answered coolly before crossing the room to pick up a bottle of liquor. “Want one?” Upon seeing his company shake his head, Sai shrugged slightly, “Suit yourself, more for me,” he commented, opening his bottle and proceeding to take a drink before sitting in a nearby chair. “Alright,” his cool tone from earlier returned, with his crimson eyes glowing, “I’ve got a proposition for you…”

 

_ T.B.C. _

 

* * *

_“_ ** _It will stop time;_** _the scattered sands of time_

**_It will stop time;_ ** _ I’d rather rewind you _

**_Always be here;_ ** _ the radiance is now infinite _

_ because I want to convey it to you some day _

_ hey, listen to  _ **_your words_ ** _ ” _

 

_ “TILL THE END” - Cast of Kamigami no Asobi _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter:  
> Deathsai, Seriyan, Ordersol, Siennah, Senny, Ayiana, Ruchana, equinox78
> 
> Referenced in this chapter:  
> Deathboi
> 
> Dang look at all these people. Special thank you to my side guild, Embezzler, for playing information brokers - Deathboi belongs to Death, obviously. 
> 
> Senny and Ruchana belong to Flaffers, and Siennah and Ayiana belong to me.
> 
> Akatsunogi is a side guild created by Flaffy, Nyx, Death, and I for our crack mabinogi Akatsuki cosplay characters.


	4. Played

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentle Reminder that Oz and Kirshea still exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> “When in doubt, remember FISH. Fuck It, Shit Happens.”
> 
> “Whatever you do in life, always give 100% unless its blood.”
> 
> I still don't own Mabinogi OR work for Nexon.

_ “I’m waking up, I feel in in my bones _

_ Enough to make my systems blow. _

_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age _

_ welcome to the new age, to the new age” _

 

* * *

 

Kirshea frowned as she stared at what was supposed to be a magical glowing aura in her hands. What was in her hand…. was a lump of… substance. “Oz, I’m pretty sure it's not supposed to do that.”

The vampire laughed wholeheartedly at the young fae’s attempt at mana conjuring, “Kirshea my dear, you’re correct. It's s not.”

“Thanks a lot,” she muttered, burying her face in her hands.

“Now now~” Oz cooed, running his fingers through her hair, “if at first you don’t succeed, try try again. Its ok! conjuration of mana in the way I’m asking you to do is extremely difficult. You’re doing a great job!”

Kirshea narrowed her scarlet eyes at Oz, “You sure about this?” she questioned him, clearly not believing him.

“But of course dear!” He was always charismatic and charming; even when he was being a sarcastic asshole; probably ingrained into his personality.

“Oz,” when she spoke again, her tone shifted from doubt to pure curiosity. “Why do I need to learn this? I’m obviously not very good at using mana.”   


“Well, I’m not going to deny you there,” he chuckled, ducking when said lump of substance was thrown at his head. “It's not that I need you to be able to use mana, I need you to be able to manipulate it; which is why I’m having you do this first. It’ll help you with controlling it. A sage you will never be,” his chuckle turned into a warm laugh, “I think we may be able to drag some pretty powerful basic attacks out of you, in terms of self defense.” he trailed off before continuing after a pregnant pause, “Plus some of the seals we will have to unlock require you to channel your mana into them to unlock them. All I need you to be able to do is flare your mana enough to help me unlock the seals.”

“Oh! So it's like using a key in a lock then?” She inquired, tilting her head to the side.

“Exactly like that!” Oz praised her, “see? I told you those stupid elves didn’t know anything. You’re a brilliant little thing~” he cooed and went in for a hug, though it was interrupted by a tall woman with light blonde hair tied up in a sloppy bun. Her piercing periwinkle eyes scanned their surroundings; matching the stoic expression on her face. Her heels clicked against the old wooden floor as she crossed it; with her heels on she  was eye-level with Oz. Oz was by no means a short man.

Kirshea instinctively shrank back shyly from the older woman. Though GC was an elf and shared the trait of pointed ears with Kirshea, the little fae was sure that GC wasn’t the kind of elf she’d grown up with in Filia. Even with the cruel treatment from the elven children, there were a select handful of adults who’d treated her kindly. She’d heard stories of a handful of elves who’d went rogue in the olden days of Filia’s history. Hagel had told her that they weren’t to be trifled with. He’d adamantly believed that their descendants were still alive somewhere. Seeing GC, Kirshea couldn’t help but silently agree with Hagel.

_ “Brutal blood thirsty monsters” he’d called  them _ . Kirshea shuddered, remembering the kind banker’s words.

“Oz, there’s word of Sai’s movement,” she spoke coolly, keeping her gaze on Oz with a neutral face. “And your week is almost up.”

“Now now~ GC~ don’t be like that~” Oz cooed, lightly nudging the curvaceous female. “Perhaps you could give our dear little Kirshea some tips later on being able to flare mana to open the seals since she’s having the same problems you did~”

Shifting her eye to Kirshea, she nodded ever so slightly, “Affirmative, but that will have to happen later. You need to go feed.”

Waving his pale hands in surrender, he got up and strolled to his right hand, “Fine. Have it your way, love.” he spoke while putting his hands on GC’s shoulders, only to have them slapped off and a meaningful periwinkle glare thrown his way.

“Yes Ma’am,” Oz relented with a sigh, strolling out of the room. “Oh by the way,” he paused in the doorway, “Kirshea’s working on mana conjuring and trying to make a crystal out of mana. While I feed, I need you to supervise. When I get back, tell me what you’ve heard on Sai.”

The elven woman responded with a curt nod before taking a seat in the chair Oz had previously occupied. “Now, fae.” she commanded, gaining Kirshea’s full attention. “Begin again.”

Sighing, Kirshea found herself obeying her superior's command. More so out of fear than respect. Oz, while flamboyant and silly, wasn't really anyone that Kirshea saw as a threat. His followers? They were a whole different story.

GC was one of his top advisers. While she had never threatened Kirshea or made any sort of indication that she intended to, it was clear that she would cut the little fairy down should the need arise. She probably wouldn't lose sleep over it either. 

Oz’s base was well hidden along the unpopulated shores of Belvast Island - deep within Tory Ravine, several miles north-east of the springs on Scathatch Beach. Thanks to the superstition of the population of Belvast, their base was essentially a safe haven from outsiders. Patrols were not necessary, though GC and a handful of her underlings handled doing them anyway. 

“Too much.” GC commented, interrupting Kirshea’s thought process.

With a bright flash of light and a loud pop, Kirshea found herself holding yet another lump of substance. Scarlet eyes widened as she dropped the heated lump onto the floor, her palms burning in protest from having held it.She scaredly met GC’s gaze whilst muttering a rather intelligent, “huh?”

“You’re concentrating too hard,” she elaborated with a flat tone. “Less is more.”

Kirshea watched GC a moment, waiting to see if the older woman would clarify a bit more, but when the elf leaned back in Oz’s chair, going as far as to prop one leg up on the table in a rather unlady-like fashion; the cape of her armor shifting, nearly showing off all her lower assets, it became clear to Kirshea that GC wasn’t going to offer her too much advice.

Sighing again, Kirshea pondered GC’s words before closing her eyes and trying once again.

 

* * *

Stepping off the boat in Port Cobh, Takori spared a quick glance down the pier as the sun was setting over the ocean. He’d just returned to Uladh after spending six months in Iria.

It’d been mostly refreshing, getting away from his troubles. During his stay in Port Qilla, he’d learned a few new survival - cooking - tips that he almost might be able to put to good use during nights he had to camp out. Such as, he made an excellent roasted potato; well, when he had Effie’s supervision, at least.

The first aid tips, as well as learning some healing tips from a Cor Native who’d been visiting the area during his stay, the vagabond smiled as he walked along the dock.

It was the first time in years since he’d felt genuinely refreshed.

Pausing his stride for a heartbeat, he idly toyed with the idea of grabbing lunch at the pub before continuing his travels. His stomach was delighted by the idea, plus chatting with Annick was always fun - he learned some interesting information about the latest news going on in Uladh.

“Hey Annick!” he greeted cheerfully. “The usual!”

“Hey Kid!” the old pirate answered, “Give me fifteen!”

“Yes Ma’am!” he answered automatically as he took his usual seat. 

Takori found himself once again staring out the window as he did every time he visited the port. He felt a sense of deja vu when he saw another ship of sailors preparing to set sail. 

Then, his eyes spotted a familiar glimpse of blue-gray hair and eyes. His heart dropped to his stomach. Equi was heading to the pub. 

Quickly standing in his chair, he met Annick on her way out of the kitchen, “May I hide here for a little while?”

“Personal Issues?” the old pirate woman guessed.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Don’t mess up anything, and you can sit on that stool back here as long as you need.” She answered with a shrug as Takori dashed into the kitchen just in time as the bell on the door to the pub chimed.

 

* * *

When Oz returned to the great room, he couldn’t help the way his lips curled into a smile upon hearing Kirshea’s jubilant cries of “I DID IT!!” 

The young fae reminded him of Sai in so many ways. He paused in his spot, right outside the slightly open door. His mind taking him back to a much simpler time.

_ “Ozzy!” the little black haired boy ran circles around him. “I can make shadow puppets and I figured out I can talk through  them! Stay put! Stay put! I wanna show you!” _

_ Laughing, Oz humored the small child, “alright alright. I won’t move!” he promised, watching as Sai ran off into the next room. _

Shaking his head, drawing himself back to reality, Oz pushed the door open and entered the room. “Great job! I knew you could do it!” he exclaimed, feeling a pained nostalgia wash over him as he said a phrase he hadn’t spoken in a long time.

The little blonde girl practically radiated with excited pride. He nodded at her before flashing her a smile. Walking over to Kirshea, he lightly patted her on the head before taking a seat across from GC. “Tell me what you found out,” he commanded, his whole demeanor changing.

“Seems like when you made that little trip to Mori,” she tailed off, cutting her eyes at Oz in a wordless message that the child shouldn’t hear what she had to say. 

With a long stretch and a loud yawn, Oz easily handled the situation, “Neh, Lil’ Lady~ You mind doing me a favor?”

“Sure!” she chirped, her disposition mellow; having missed the look the older duo had shared.

“How about you go get me a cold one? I forgot to get it while I was down there,” he suggested dramatically.

“You’re so forgetful!” Kirshea chastised, but nodded anyway. “The usual?”

“Yes ma’am!” he answered automatically; purposefully sending her to the basement to ensure she’d be gone for an extended period of time. “Oh~ Take your time getting it, dear.” he waved a hand in dismissal, “I’m not dying or anything.”

Once Kirshea was out of earshot, he once again met his right hand’s gaze, “Alright, talk to me.”

With a flick of her hand - a silent command for one of her underlines to keep watch for the girl, she nodded at Oz, “when you made off with those documents,” she continued from where she left off, “It seems like  that paladin that gave you chase was rescued by Sai and that little girl that you buried in the sands six months ago. She seems to be on his side. It could cause you some trouble.”   


“Hah.” Oz chuckled, “who would have thought that the day I buried a thieving gypsy, I’d find her sister who just so conveniently looking for said thief. Life sure is funny sometimes. It's s even funnier that Sai found her so soon. If he hadn’t, she’d be a singing decomposing body by now.” He laughed again at his own joke before a quiet cough from his partner forced him back on topic. “Ah, right. What else you got?”

“They have Embezzler’s higher ups on their side; at least that’s what my spy tells me.” GC added. “What are you going to do if you get confronted?”

“Same plan as we always do. We’ll deal with it accordingly, and escape quickly. Don’t do anything that could jeopardize our goal.” He spoke slowly and deliberately.

“Understood.”

“Tell DD to be careful. I hear Boi and Sien aren’t exactly gentle when they find rats,” Oz advised.

“DD and I were partners long before you recruited us. He won’t get caught, and if he does, then he deserves whatever punishment the mafia monarchs deliver him,” she stated in a tone void of emotion. “If we come across that little half pint again, she’s mine.”

“Have you a crush on the gypsy?” Oz teased.

“Not really. But Sai  _ does _ and she could be used as leverage against him. Plus, I’m mildly curious of the extent of her vocal range.” The elven woman answered with a shrug. “Shame she wouldn’t join us willingly.” Snorting, GC then pitched her voice up, in mockery of her confrontation with the pink haired fae.  _ “I’m only interested in my music.”  _

“I bet we can use the little girl to get her on our side, which would get to Sai. We could kill two birds with one stone.” GC continued thoughtfully, prompting Oz to nod. “Do it.” 

A coughing fit from outside the door, gave them plenty of warning to cease their conversation as Kirshea returned with Oz’s drink.

“In other news,” GC spoke in her normal tone, “I heard that there’s a lead on your sister,” directing her attention to Kirshea, watching as the smaller blonde’s features light up.

“Really!?” Kirshea squeaked.

“Oh that’s great!” Oz added, feigning ignorance. “What’d you hear?”

“Well, its not exactly great news,” GC continued, choosing her words carefully, Oz noted. “But she is well; for now. It seems Sai’s brainwashed her into helping him. So, to get her into our safe hands, I propose we plan a rescue mission.”

“What do you have in mind?” Oz questioned for Kirshea who’d gone silent as she took in the news, before putting an arm around her, “No worries, we’ll save her!” he encouraged, his gaze not leaving her until she nodded at him.

Kirshea focused her scarlet gaze in GC. Her sister was being brainwashed by a spoiled loonatic? She was working for the enemy??  _ Don't worry, Seri, _ she thought,  _ we’ll save you! _

She nodded once again, her still babyish face set with determination. She decided that if GC went out of her way to get news on Seriyan, she couldn't really be that bad afterall.  GC was her only hope.

“Well…” GC began before getting into the details of her elaborate plan.

 

_ T.B.C. _

* * *

 

 

_ “Woah~ Woah~ I’m radioactive, radioactive _

_ Woah~ Woah~ I’m radioactive, radioactive” _

 

_ \- “Radioactive” - Imagine Dragons _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feat. LittleKid!Sai in this chapter.
> 
> Characters in this chapter:  
> Ksenny, Deadoz, Takori, Guiltyclear, equinox78
> 
> Mentioned:  
> Deathsai, Seriyan, Ordersol, Darkdealer


	5. Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back with Sai, Seri and new recruit Order.
> 
> Monoan, and Kali are introduced.
> 
> Tako's flirting actually works?? Since when???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m definitely a much bigger fan of this chapter. Hopefully last chapter didn’t bore all you lovely readers to tears. To clarify, this chapter takes place roughly three or four weeks after the previous chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Curiosity killed the cat -
> 
> -But satisfaction brought it back.
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> The usual you can expect from this story.  
> Ordersol may come off as kind of sexist. It's not his fault; some of it is ingrained within how he was raised - he’s slowly catching on though. Bear with him.  
> Comical Violence.  
> Brutal Manslaughter (Implied, with some details - third section of this chapter)  
> Scratched Balls. [RIP Takori]

_ “I danced through castles made of stone _

_ Walked the desert sands alone _

_ In the midnight hour you feel the power _

_ And the circle starts again…” _

 

* * *

Order watched his two companions thoughtfully from his position a few paces behind them. The trio were traveling from Emain Macha to Tara on horseback. The annual banquet was at the end of the week and Seriyan had insisted upon attending.

Family in the palace, or something like that, she’d explained when confronted on the  _ how _ she would get into something that was invitation only. He hadn’t really cared much for the girl’s reasoning. Sai’s plan of doing snooping throughout the city while Seriyan attended the banquet made more sense to him. 

He practically snorted with laughter at how quick Sai was to bend to the girl’s whims. Then again, who was he to judge? He and Sai could actually do their jobs and the pink wannabe princess could go play dress up; or whatever it was the woman did.

Watching the two in front of him bicker over a comment Sai’d flirtatiously said over her height, he couldn’t help but smile. A plus to accepting Sai’s proposition two weeks ago was that he had endless inspiration for writing poetry.

_ The trip is anything but boring at least _ , he thought to himself, shrugging inwardly. The banter between his companions offering more than plenty of excitement as the trio continued by horseback to Tara.

He still wasn’t used to the new timbre of his voice - despite Seriyan’s healing, she hadn’t been kidding when she said his vocal chords had been severely damaged. She had said she almost hadn’t been able to fix them.

But at least he wasn’t mute;  _ it could have been much worse, _ he relented; no longer harboring a grudge against the bloody pink insect.  _ Even if her bedside manner sucks ass, _ he thought, remembering how snappy she’d been while healing him. Horrid disposition aside, he gave her credit where due.

He thought back to Morri and the healers there.  _ She’d probably have spent more time in trouble because of her mouth. But, _ he snapped himself out of his distracting thoughts. He wasn’t in Morri anymore. His squad was gone. Several monks had been killed. And  _ no one from Mori _ had come looking for him. With an almost inaudible sigh, he realized he’d have to face the facts. He’d probably been assumed dead and might as well enjoy life away from the strict customs he’d been brought up in. He'd miss his family, but was it really worth returning to the mundane days of repetition and rules? He decided the answer was no; this was probably his only chance to get out and see the world.

“Seri, a lady shouldn’t lean over in such a provocative way,” Order chided the younger woman as if speaking to a young child, “especially on a horse. You don’t need to fall off and get trampled.” 

For all his bravo, the skimpy clothing the gypsy felt the need to wear made him uncomfortable. She might as well been walking around naked - as far as he was concerned. He understood that while in Morri, he’d been extremely sheltered, but even there, the women dressed modestly as was their custom. He’d only ever been surrounded by men who behaved much like he himself did - stuck on tradition, and the only woman he really was in semi contact with had been his own mother. 

“And if my chest bothers you that much, you should just look in another direction,” she answered him nonchalantly; puffing her chest out, intentionally exaggerating her movements so her breasts jiggled with the movement.

It was then Order rolled his eyes. Any lesser man would have been defeated instantly. Order prided himself on his dutiful endurance.

Morri was a pretty popular tourist sight for visitors in the Emain Macha area. The entire island was a shrine dedicated to Aton the great.

Many of the tourists visited for shrine charms, the food, and some to be blessed by the high priest of Aton.

The lifestyle of the monks was rather simple, compared to the guards, like he had been, though more mentally taxing. The monks had the highest status; it was fair though. They had to go through mental trials that he couldn't even begin to wrap his head around.

Even as he did not return to Morri, despite knowing they’d think he among the fallen, he still arose with the sun to continue his morning ritual of saying the prayer of protection to Aton the Great and training; as soon as Seriyan deemed him fit to practice that is. The bloody pink insect was suffocating.

Most marriages in Morri were arranged - two individuals were matched based on their talents and potential. They believed this was the best way to maximize the potential for future generations.

A Morrian man didn't have time to lust after another woman. For a warrior was too busy training, and a monk was studying the ancient texts. Not that the monks even married - they didn't.

A warrior usually never saw a woman that wasn't a tourist until his parents came to him to introduce him to his wife.

He still didn't have a clue what kind of training the ladies of Morri had. Sure he’d seen married women run shops with their husbands and children play. But the females his own age? Very seldom.

Order admittedly wanted to go after Oz rather than return to Morri to report what happened. Sai’s proposition was really too good to pass up.

Realistically, had he returned to Mori, he would have been forced to cease being a warrior. He had failed to retrieve what was stolen and all of his brothers were deceased. 

This wouldn't have boded well with the high priest, and he shuddered to think where he'd end up being placed. Not to mention, vanished- if they had sent anyone out to look for him.

Sai was giving him a chance to see the world outside of Morri, a chance to help stop the man who killed his brothers; a chance to avenge their deaths.

He felt the weight of his silent promise to avenge their deaths upon his shoulders, he thought of his parents finding out about his supposed death, or rather lack of a body.

But, he wanted this for himself. This gave him a sense of purpose… and he also wanted this for himself.

Perhaps he didn't fit in in Morri as well as he tried to pretend after all.

His chocolate gaze fell on Sai, who watched the banter with scarcely hidden amusement sparkling in his crimson eyes, A light chuckle escaped his lips when he caught sight of Order’s exasperated expression.

“Eh, what's wrong Order, can’t handle the sight of the---OW” Sai was cut off by an abrupt smack on top of the head, courtesy of Seriyan’s bow.

“Next time, I’ll poke you in one of your vampiric eyes with it.” She clipped at him. “Then your night vision won’t be as great.  _ You pervert! _ ”

This time, Order couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of his mouth from the back of his throat. 

“I don't know, Sai. From the looks of things you were barely keeping composer. I thought for sure you'd start drooling,” he chimed in before Sai could defend himself from the fae’s comical threats.

“Oh come on!!!” Sai whined dramatically, “two on one isn't fair!!”

If this was going to be his life from now on, he was glad it was with his new companions. Life outside the Island of Mori was much more interesting. 

“We have a beautiful day,” Seriyan spoke after several heartbeats of pleasant silence. “We're lucky to have not run into any bandits.”

“We're on Embezzler territory, and they know to leave us alone.” Sai answered automatically. 

“No, I know that,” the fae continued, “I'm saying from the time we left Emain Macha until now. Even when we were on the neutral grounds. We were lucky to avoid. Akatsunogi isn't known for being kind, you know. With us being affiliated with Embezzler, it puts giant targets on our backs.”

With a lazy yawn, Order stretched his arms above his head, “Bandits-smandits. I can kick their asses just as easily as I break wind.”

Sai let out a cough in attempt to cover his laughter, “I'd love to hear the song the bards make of that,” he responded through chuckles.

“Don't look at me, I refuse to be the bard that writes such an abomination,” the musical genius defended immediately, shooting her companions a more than stern glare. 

Rolling her eyes, she then clicked her tongue and urged her beautiful golden stallion to trot a bit faster to make his way away from her two male companions, but not before they caught her muttered comment of,  _ “all men are pigs.” _

 

* * *

High noon, the busiest part of the day. 

Monoan was running errands for her parents, who were swamped with work preparing the royal family's attire for the upcoming banquet. 

While it kept her busy for several hours having to run all over the massive city, it gave her a break from the stuffy sewing room.

Not that she hated being there, she didn't. In fact, she loved sewing and making her latest design.

It was only when the annual banquet rolled around that she got sick of the sewing room. With so many people shuffling in and out and fabrics being thrown left and right, the atmosphere felt as suffocating as the chaos going on around it.

So, when her parents sent her on extended runs for supplies and deliveries within the great city of Tara, she was more than happy to comply.

The city had a hurried atmosphere about it, rushed and busy, but it was nothing like the sewing room. She could see the townspeople’s excitement for the banquet. The area seemed aglow with the festive mood.

She shared the sentiments completely. One of the perks of working for the royal family was being allowed to attend every formal event held in Rath Royal Castle. 

And how she loved wearing her own designs.

As she passed the fountain in the square a smile grazed her lips as she thought of a simpler time when she was a small child watching another girl her age stand on the fountain and dance along the circle.

She chuckled remembering how Hans had chased them off too. Then her thoughts strayed to the other girl, her best friend. They were so close they often referred to each other as sisters.  _ I wonder how she's doing out there, _  she thought, waving at Hans as she passed him.

She had received a letter recently saying that she was coming home for the banquet and that she had so much to tell her, but that had been at least a week ago. 

Shaking the thoughts, she entered her first of many destinations, Elund’s shop.

After spending much more time than she had intended with the older woman -she was quite the chatterbox- Monoan made her way to her next destination, pausing only to adjust her white cap and brush her jet black bangs from her eyes. She cast her steel gaze over the busy street ahead and decided to take a shortcut through an alley, near her own favorite clothing and fabric shop.

The royal family exclusively used Elund; who was well known with most of the travelers who passed through Tara. This little shop, was locally owned, didn't have a big name and had, in Monoan’s opinion, the cutest fabrics. She tried to visit as often as she could when time allowed and the owner always gave her a great deal on fabrics

Movement in her peripheral vision caused her to completely turn her head, focusing on what she saw, or rather didn't see.

“There were clothes in this display a second ago,” she muttered, staring in the window of the book store. 

She gazed in where she could see the employee lazily reading a book from behind the counter- he clearly hadn't moved.

She looked again at the empty display and walked into the store, asking the clerk for help with one of the dresses; to draw attention to the window.

“You want the red or yellow one?” The boy still hadn't looked up from his book.

“Yellow please,” she answered impatiently. Surely vanishing clothes counted as an emergency? There was no one else there.

With a bored sigh, he put his book down before trudging over and pulling the dress off the mannequin that… wasn't there a second ago…?

_ Wait. What?  _ Monoan thought, panicking.  _ It wasn't there. Where’d it come from??  _

Maybe she really needed that day off her dad kept pushing for he to take. 

“Sooo are ya gonna try it on or buy it?” The boy asked rudely, clearly not amused with her spacing out. She bit back the smart retort she had - she respected the owners, even if their help left a lot to be desired.

“Let me try it on please,” she answered, deciding to humor the boy who at least did his job.

Once in the fitting room, Monoan felt a wave of nausea roll over her. The longer she held the dress, the more she was sure there was dark magic being used.

Monoan was a human who had easily mastered the three basic elemental magic; often called a genius.  But it was just that- the three basic elements created and used by humans to imitate the magic used by other creatures, such as elves with their shyllien sealing, or even her own best friend, who had music based magic.

She had always been what was called a sensor- she, like the name applied, could sense when magic was being used.

Human magic, while strong was still only an imitation of the real deal; though that wasn't to fully discredit human mages, only a select few humans were born with the affinity for it. Even fewer born being a sensor. Very seldom was the human both, as was Monoan’s case.

Fire, for example usually made her have hot flashes, while ice would leave her shivering for several minutes even during mid summer. Lightning would leave her skin tingling.

Other magic, the kind that wasn't human also had different feelings, some easier to describe than others. 

Seriyan’s magical music always left her feeling a sense of peace. While light based power, typically used only by enlightened healers gave a sense  of tranquility.

Dark magic, while not uncommon, wasn't widely used, nor was it officially recognized as a proper magic in accordance to the Royal Mage Society in Tara. The RMS was a council who dictated what was legal or illegal for mages to use. Dark magic had been top of the illegal list for centuries.

While it wasn't very often, occasionally a mage would dabble in dark magic and become addicted to it. As the darkness ate away their sanity and pushed them over the edge, they would become shells of their former selves, often crying only to the darkness and spouting nonsense phrases. 

These mages were called fanatics. Once a person had turned into one, there was nothing that could be done to save them. An unforgettable and sad reminder that human magic was only an imitation of what real mythical creatures could do. Humans simply we not made to use magic, and the result was simply, if they pushed their luck too much, they would pay the price.

Missions involving Mercy Killings were given only to highly trained mages directly chosen by the RMS. All funeral arrangements and burial was paid for by the RMS out of respect to the fanatic’s loved ones.

Monoan had only encountered human dark magic once while on a field trip when she was learning to use her magic and her class encountered a rogue fanatic.

She and her classmates were evacuated from the area and three days later a funeral was held for the fanatic.

Dark magic, she found out that day, left her feeling a bit squeamish to some extent. 

But this, was the darkest kind of magic she had ever sensed before. It oozed evil and was unlike any kind she had been around- she knew what human dark magic felt like, as well as formorian dark magic during an adventure in the Shadow Realm.

It was far too intense and Monoan found herself dropping the dress before leaning her head against the cool wall, taking slow deep breaths praying to whichever deity was listening that she didn't throw up - at that point she really doesn't care who heard her as long as  _ someone  _ did.

Giving herself another moment to regain her composure, she, with a pained breath, once again picked the dress up and made her way back to the counter.

“I want it, but will you hold this for me? I have a few more errands I need to run and I'll be back for it,” she told the boy, who still refused to have a conversation with her; he at least took her name and reminded her that if she wasn't back by closing time, it was going back on display.

With another promise to return, Mono left the shop to finish her errands, not really worried about the time. The shop was open until late in the evening and she only had two more stops to make.

The farther from the shop she got, the more her stomach settled. 

_ That was intense, _ she thought absently, delivering the last bit of her commissions at the first stop. Her last stop was just to pick up some more buttons for her mother.

The more she walked, the more she thought about that dress. She admittedly didn't know much about dark magic since she had been forbidden to learn it, and given the RMS’s stance on it- currently opposed - it would probably continue to be taboo for many moons to to come. Understandably so.

The dark arts was not something Monoan found herself interested in trying out. Not when she was far too busy trying to become Tara’s top fashion designer.

However, she did personally know a former mage who did know a thing or ten about hexes; which was who she planned to take the dress to.

Even if she vomited all the way back to the palace. And, maybe while visiting the man who was like a second father to her, she could see if he had heard anything from his gypsy of a daughter.

 

* * *

 

The dark haired giant made his way through the dimly lit halls of Embezzler’s base. He was well beneath the city streets, within the underground tunnels. 

He was short for his race; having a lot of elven blood in him, so while he easily towered over a human or an elf, giants of pure blood - even those smaller than average - easily dwarfed him. 

Gaining an audience with the elites wasn't easy. The lower grunts rarely saw them. Even fewer seemed to recognize the face of their leaders - they just followed orders unquestionably.

This was both good and bad for his mission. It was good because it had made sneaking in relatively simple. He was easily overlooked by the higher ups and as long as he played the game by their rules - followed their orders down to the letter - he could do just about whatever he pleased.It was any spy’s dream setup.

Unfortunately, only drawback was also the biggest thorn in his side. Boi may be only concerned with having individuals who follow his orders; but he definitely wasn't a stupid man.

Rumors of what the higher ups did in Embezzler didn't circulate like they did in any other guild’s base he infiltrated. 

Catching even a hint of information on what the elites were doing was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Or in his case, a haystack in a sack of needles.

DD knew that GC was getting impatient for information to keep their movement going but he couldn't give what he didn't have.

Advancing through the ranks in Embezzler wasn't as simple as earning the leader’s trust and proving himself worthy.

No, and with that scientist, Ayiana’s,  handy little camerawork, it made snooping around near impossible. He was both impressed and pissed off. The woman really was a genius.

He’d only managed to find out that Embezzler was helping Sai by a stroke of dumb luck on his part. He was on guard duty when Sai and the fairy Oz failed to recruit had walked in. 

As soon as he’d been free, he sent word to GC. In the pocket of his jacket was her return message. He hadn't the chance to read it yet, it hadn't been clear for him to.

Yet now, he was on his way to a gathering, called by Boi himself. Which in itself was rare - this never happened. He entered the elevator, on edge with anticipation.

With a ding, he entered the stark white hallways of the assembly hall. He paused, noting the other members of Embezzler lined up against the wall- each of their faces portrayed varying emotions. Some were excited to see the faces of the elites, others fearful. Some were trembling, and so on and so forth.

He took his place in line with the rest of the grunts in his level, keeping his face impassive, trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible.

A stifling silence filled the room. No one moved, no one spoke. After about five minutes, the doors slammed open with a bang.

Two bloody, mangled bodies were thrown in landing in the center of the room. Only their moans of pain the sign of life. 

DD was no stranger to death or killing, so the blood of the two; what he assumed to be men - one was definitely a giant; slightly smaller than average- didn't phase him. His own hands were stained with the blood of many- innocent and guilty. It was just a part of life for him.

He was not prepared for the sight of the mountain of a man that was Boi Levethán. He knew the mafia leader to be a giant, he had heard him rumored to be much larger than what was normal for his race. The blood on his hands made it clear who had thrown the bodies into the room.

This giant man had easily lifted and thrown a human AND another giant through a set of doors and into a room full of people.

DD hadn't really known what he expected, but a massive clean cut giant wearing a blood stained white tuxedo certainly not it.

His jet black hair and facial hair neatly trimmed. His deep steel-blue eyes prominent against his lightly tanned skin. The right side of his face  was decorated with black inked tattoos. He then addressed the crowd in his deep voice.

“Akatsunogi thought they could just slip some spies into our ranks without our notice.” He spoke as if he were telling them the time of say.

“As you maggots know, traitors aren't welcomed here,” he continued, in his eerily calm tone. “So let this be a reminder of how rats are dealt with here.”

The leader easily picked up the smaller human by his hair, causing the still living man to scream. Then, began squeezing the would-be spy’s head similarly to one would a pimple.

DD closed his eyes as the screaming intensified, cringing when it was suddenly sickeningly quiet. He then opened his eyes, seeing the headless remains of what was once a person bleeding out on the floor.

The other spy began pleading for his life - but Boi wouldn't hear a word of it. He lifted the other giant up and cut through the line gathered, dragging the sniffling spy with him and began bashing the other giant’s head against the stone wall.

DD found himself looking anywhere but at the sight. Surely if Boi was present, the elites had to be nearby?

He could hear the squelching thuds of the man’s brains being turned to jelly but carefully glanced  up at the ceiling.  After seeing Boi in person, he understood why the ceiling was so high- ans it wasn't just because Embezzler was home to many giants like he had originally assumed. He realized then, both GC and he had severely underestimated Embezzler. If Boi was helping Sai, like he suspected then Oz could be in serious trouble. 

A subtle shade of gray caught his eye has he was gazing upward. Up high above where the walls met the rafters was a balcony. There was a man on it

One if the elites presumably . DD was too far away to see any defining details to make the man recognizable, but given he was sure he had never seen the mab before and his location, DD was certain the elites had to be watching from the balcony. 

DD noted the shape of a bow on the man's back.

_ So he's a sniper. If things were to go awry down here, he's to kill off any who dare cause trouble from the safety of up there,  _ DD thought, careful to lower his gaze as to not draw attention to himself. This was bad. Where there was one, there had to be more. The entire room had was staked out, he realized. But more importantly, how had Boi caught the two so quickly?

He hardly paid attention to the rest of what Boi was saying until the man standing next to him suddenly fell dead with a kunai buried in the back of his skull. 

That kunai had come from behind him. His back was to the door -  he had moved when Boi dragged the other giant through the middle of the crowd.

“Let this be an example to those who try to cross Embezzler.” Boi concluded his speech, as arrows rained down from the ceiling and a gun fired from somewhere in the room. Several more people fell - all the people who were caught spies. Boi’s gaze swept over the survivors, seeming to linger in DD longer than he would have liked it to.“now get out of my sight.”

DD fell in line as he and the rest of the grunts were ushered out of the room- instructed to resume duties as normal. It was his turn to go out on a ducat run; a run he would not come back from. He couldn't stay another day. 

It was clear that all the people killed that day had been caught and confirmed. It was only a matter of time before he was next.

He had found out all he needed to know during his time there. As he approached the trading post, he continued his facade of routine business.  He traversed from Emain Macha to Dunbarton claiming to be making his way to Bangor, as was his usual route. 

On his way to Bangor, he veered off the main path to double back to Port Cobh to catch a boat back to Belvast.

It was only after he abandoned his cart in the thicket on the outskirts of Dunbarton and sneak aboard the ship that he opened the letter from GC.

In her sloppy, but familiar handwriting were the four words he never thought he'd be more thankful to read.

  
  


**“Get out of there”**

 

* * *

Takori walked through the crowded streets of Dunbarton passing several people and murmuring quiet  _ excuse me’s _ as he went. He was on a mission and unfortunately, luck was not on his side. It seemed as if every person on the planet  _ and their mother-in-law _ was out to get in his way.

All he wanted to do was get to Simon’s shop to have one of his traveling shirts (and favorite pair of pants) mended. It had gotten snagged in the brush in a rather embarrassing incident involving a thicket of thistles that he would rather not think about. He was still all scratched up from it, in places he’d rather not be - one of which he never wanted to be again. Walking was a chore, and after six children had plowed right on into him, well, he decided right then and there that he was never having children.

The shadow walker nearly cried out in delight as he finally made it to the door of his destination. A stingy penny-pincher at heart, he was delighted when he saw that sign that spoke of the annual Alban Heruin sale. That meant - sales on purchases and repairs! Less of his money spent.

In his haste, he flung the door open unaware of another person standing behind it, until he heard a heavily accented-laced yelp of a very feminine voice. Quickly turning in the direction of the noise, Takori found himself gazing at a very beautiful elven woman whose presence seemed to be the embodiment of the sun. She let out a dissatisfied groan over landing on her long golden hair that set well past her waist. She had a very neat and tidy appearance - her elegant orange and white flowy lace dress was covered by an deep yellow shawl trimmed with gold. Seconds seemed to pass in years as Takori focused on her face Her long elven ears pointed upwards towards the heavens.When she met Takori’s eyes with her own amber eyes, Takori could have sworn he had been gazing at the sun for far too long, before he noticed a black star shaped mark was dotted just below her left eye.  Even as she sat on the floor in a tailoring shop in the most awkward position, she still managed to radiate an aura of shining light.

It was only when she spoke, her words slightly distorted in an accent he was unfamiliar with did he wake from his stupor; to this day, Takori still couldn’t tell anyone with one-hundred percent certainty exactly what she had said, but it was enough to drag him out of Lala Land. 

“O-oooh my gods,” Takori found himself blurting stupidly, as he hastily held out his hand to help the lady up. “I am so sorry! I had no idea you were back there, are you ok?” he followed up his earlier blunder with even less grace.

He felt her warm gaze study him before a bright smile landed on her face as she began laughing in what seemed like guarded relief. 

“It's not a problem at all,” she answered, before brightly smiling at him. The star marking on her cheek seemed to twinkle with the movement of her facial muscles. She then took his offered hand and allowed him to pull her back up onto her feet. 

“You seem to be in a hurry,” she spoke again, her voice softening almost as if she were unsure of how to continue the conversation - though it was very apparent that she wanted to.

“Well, just to get some repairs,” he explained. “I’m not very good at sewing myself and lots of clothing accidents happen while traveling.”  He gazed over the woman again, who had a faint blush on her sun kissed cheeks as she nodded. 

“I see,” she spoke again in a mild, hushed tone. “I’m afraid this is my first time away from home,” she admitted, glancing around as if she expected something to jump out at her. 

The more she spoke, the more confident that Takori was that she wasn’t an elf from Filia. While definitely not an expert, he was well familiar with the accent of the Filians. 

During his trip to Iria, he had learned of traveling tribes of elves that roamed the desert sands, but she still didn’t fit the description to belong to one of those tribes either; he had met a tribe interested in trade and had managed to make a small profit of his own - of which he was quite proud of. 

The tribe he met had made medicine, at least the youngest of the Khaine family did. Chione Khaine had been a delight to be around and the rest of her family had be extremely generous and welcoming. She had also mentioned having a brother who traveled to Uldah to become a merchant and was traveling around. Of course he agreed to keep an eye out for the man, and to send their regards. 

But, he stopped his train of thought there so he could focus on his current conversation with the beautiful woman he could only describe as sunshine incarnate.

“Oh? So where are you from?” Takori found himself asking, “I’ve never heard an accent like yours before.”

“O-oh,” she stammered nervously for a second, “I’m from an area that’s rather far away,” she answered vaguely, a faint blush apparent on her cheeks. “I’m from, well…” she trailed off, before shaking her head, “I’m sorry, I cannot say,” she apologized politely, “My name is Soul.”

“Takori,” he answered with a smile. “so, Soul,” he tested her name out, smiling when she beamed from hearing her name, “Is there anything specific you're here for?” 

He couldn't bring himself to pressure her about where she’d come from. If she didn't want to say, she didn't have to. He enjoyed being in her presence though, and hey, if being nice to a pretty lady made her happy, then he was more than ok with having to stumble through brambles.

“Well, I’ve never really traveled on my own before and I was hoping to find something more suitable to wear…. and maybe a book or too on gear I might need…” she trailed off with a nervous giggle.

“Well, I'm certainly a professional vagabond at your service,” he answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.   
  


“Oh? I would love to hear of your travels!” Soul spoke with excitement only to quickly cover her sromach and blush when it growled loudly.

Takori decided that his clothing could wait - he would probably never have an opportunity to treat a girl who literally fell right into his day again.

Even if he never saw her again, he was ok with simply just having met her.

“How about I tell you over lunch?” He offered, politely holding the door for her, expecting his invitation to be declined as always. No matter how many times he was rejected, it didn't stop him from trying.

“I would be delighted, Takori,” she replied with a smile before walking out of Simon’s shop with him.

Somehow, Takori managed not to faint or drop dead where he stood once his brain finished processing that he had not been rejected.

 

* * *

Long braided platinum blonde hair danced in the wind. Deep cobalt eyes squinting to avoid having ashes from the volcano blown into them. The woman quickly turned her head, feeling a particularly strong gust of wind. Just in time to keep the ash out of her eyes; though she suppressed a groan over the hot sticky soot that now resided in her hair.

Though she was miles away from the volcano, the wind was stronger than normal that day, blowing the dust further west than usual. Something was wrong - she just didn’t know what.

She was making her way back to the outskirts of Physis to meet with her father; a visit she was dreading. He was a powerful ice dragon, she herself was raised to be a dragon slayer by her mother’s elven tribe. 

It was her first week of having been freed from the oppression of the tribe - her father sending one of his weaker dragons to help her stage her death.

With a sigh, she carefully took off the cape of her armor that hid her exposed back and focused on allowing her wings to uncurl from her skin. It’d be easier to fly to her father’s lair at this point as she was crossing into the snow covered lands south of Zardine.

It was in a rather awkward, non-conventional place, locate directly on the border of the two lands, atop a mountain.

_ He couldn’t have made it easy for anyone, _ she thought bitterly as she trudged through the snow. Despite her bare legs, the snow didn’t bother her. She’d inherited her immunity to cold and affinity for ice from her father.

With a great stretch and several flaps of her wings, the half-dragon took to the sky as she made her way to her destination, giving no mind to the breathtaking scenery as she normally would have.

“You’re late, Kaliyah,” the throaty hiss of one of her father’s servants greeted her as she landed, stepping out of the mouth of the large cave. The cave was only a cover and in truth, served as a portal to the ice dragon’s palace.

“Well, get the memo to me sooner, and I’ll be here on time,” she retorted grumpily, as she allowed her wings to curl back into her back; taking care to put her cape back on. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with the reptile’s scolding.

She gave him a once over, the wyvern was in his human form; she would have been fooled if not for the telltale signs of very reptile like pupils and slightly more pointed canines than an average human. Dei had worked for her father since he was a hatchling - or so she’d heard. At this point, she didn’t really care. 

“Come child, time is of the essence,” the wyvern turned man commanded leaving Kaliyah no choice but to follow.

“What does he want now?” she questioned as she allowed the butler to lead her inside the cave, idly gazing at the elaborate paintings on the walls.  _ All hail the ice dragon, _ she thought sourly. 

Gradually, the cave morphed into a spacious corridor - at the end of the hall was a large door. They’d materialized straight into her father’s palace - _ he must have really wanted to see me,  _ she realized. Normally they’d land at the entrance of the manor. Never in the few times she’d been there, had she materialized directly within her father’s domain.

“I’m not at liberty to say,” Dei answered, shaking his head, his long blonde hair moving with the motion as he continued walking ahead to the great room - where her father resided, she assumed he’d be there at least.

With a sigh, Kaliyah choose to remain quiet and allow the wyvern to lead her to her father. Dread churning in her stomach with every step as Dei pushed the regal golden trimmed doors open.

 

_ T.B.C. _

 

* * *

  
  


_ “Now the question falls to you, my friend _

_ No beginning has no end _

_ Will we ever learn, will the world still turn, _

_ Will the circle start again?” _

  
_ “The Circle” - Blackmore’s Night _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter:  
> Deathsai, Ordersol, Seriyan, Kaliyah, Monoan, Soulana, Takori
> 
> Minor characters:  
> Deidarabochi (Dei), Darkdealer
> 
> Mentioned:  
> Rasier, Guiltyclear, Deadoz

**Author's Note:**

> Characters in this chapter:  
> Takuto13, Rasier, Takori, Ksenny, Deadoz. equinox78
> 
> Mentioned in this chapter:  
> Deathsai, Seriyan
> 
> Also, it should be noted that this is the prologue~ 
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed and extremely appreciated! Thank you for reading and I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
